Autumn
by erdbeermond
Summary: Rei watches leaves falling down and discovers that spring is not the only season of love... KaiRei shounen ai
1. Part I: Leaves

This is my first story here. I'm curious to people's reaction to it. I hope someone enjoys reading 'Autumn'.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. But everybody knows that...

This story contains **shounen ai**. Kai/Rei. So if you don't like that, don't read it.

-

Autumn

-

Sometimes, late at night, I had to cry. I never knew why. I wasn't even particularly sad or something. It just happened from time to time.

Kai had always been a light sleeper. So I had to be quiet. No sound was allowed to pass my lips. My sobs had to be soundless. My tears had to run silent.

I never knew _why_ I cried.

I never made a sound.

I didn't know why Kai woke up that one night. That one single night that changed my life so completely...

------------------------------

**Part I : Leaves**

-

It was a nice afternoon in mid-October. The sky was a milky blue. Single clouds were moved by a faint wind. You could still feel the warmth of summer lingering in the air – combined with the unique smell of autumn.

Most of the once so green leaves turned different shades of yellow and red. A multicoloured carpet of foliage covered the cool, damp lawn.

Standing in the park, which belonged to the hotel the Blade Breakers were currently living in, Rei watched the fall of each leaf.

_There._

A slight tremble ran through the red-rimmed one he had his eyes on at the moment. _As if fighting against it..._

A fight against leaving its home.

A fight against gravity.

A fight which had to be lost, no matter how hard you tried.

And then it started to fall. Slowly. Softly.

Spiralling downwards, the leaf turned around itself and Rei could see tiny sparkles of green embedded in shining, rich yellow.

A slight breeze played with the boy's ebony coloured bangs, blowing the small leaf in his direction.

The young Chinese caught it in a swift motion and upon closer inspection he could make out every single one of its tiny veins.

Holding the leaf in his open palm he traced them gently with his forefinger.

Looking at it, he came to the conclusion that he was in some aspects not very different from that leaf.

He too had had to leave his home. Caught by fateful wind. Twisted and turned. What for? To be caught by someone? Or to fall down...unnoticed...to be tossed around...ripped apart.

Rei decided to keep it and tucked it away into his tunic. _Lucky you are...already caught and save._

Would there be someone to catch him as well? To keep him save, and warm...?

A deep voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Too nice a day to brood, ne, Rei?"

The unnoticed frown that had settled upon his features began to dissolve when he turned around to discover someone standing a few feet away from him.

He smiled. "Kai... I didn't hear you coming..."

For a few moments they stood there, just watching each other. Before Rei could open his mouth to say something more a loud and shrill scream could be heard from inside the hotel.

Takao.

Chasing after a hysterically laughing Max.

"You cheater!!"

Gaining even more speed, the blue-haired teen emitted a low growl. Maxie began squealing in delight, passing by a startled Rei and a more than disgruntled Kai with Takao following a second later.

The chase came to an abrupt halt when Takao decided it was time to jump his blond friend from behind. Both boys went sailing into a pile of leaves, scattering them all over the place – including themselves.

Seeing their stunned looks Kai snorted. "That children..."

"I think it's fun. I did it a lot, too." Upon seeing Kai raising a contemptuous eyebrow Rei added a quick "...as an infant."

"Hn. But they're _sixteen_. They shouldn't behave like _infants_. It's embarrassing."

Rei began smiling again. "But Kai! What would life be without fun?"

"..."

"What?" Rei's smile widened.

"Something like that from the one who stands around at the brightest of days and broods..."

And then Kai turned around and began walking back towards the hotel, Rei's smile began to falter.

Halfway through the door, the bluenet called back over his shoulder. "You should wear an anorak or something. I can't have you sneezing all over the Bey-dishes."

And Rei's smile vanished completely.

Oblivious to everything around them Takao and Max continued throwing leaves at each other.

The wind began to blow a little stronger, and a little colder. Rei shuddered.

Maybe in the end Kai was right. One shouldn't be outside in October in only a tunic. Ignoring Maxie's high pitched shriek as Takao shoved a hand of cool leaves down his back, the brunet followed his team captain back inside.

------------------------------

"Hey Hiromi, what do you cook for us tonight? One of your delicious family-recipes?"

"Oh, Rei. Tonight I'm not cooking at all." But he was sure there was an irresistible scent of food hovering in the air. So who...

"Kai offered to cook." Now, that was news.

Normally Mr Icicle strictly refused to such things.

You wouldn't even be able to talk him into grocery-shopping. Him being the leader and all. Having to do more important things and such. And now that?

Rei couldn't believe his ears. He must have heard wrong. "Kyouju, did Hiromi just say Kai's cooking?"

Taking his eyes of his laptop, Kyouju nodded.

So the Chinese boy went to sit down on the living-room couch next to Hiromi.

"Hey, you're cold! Have you been outside without your jacket again?" Being the only girl around, Hiromi made it her job to take care of everything and act like a mother hen in general.

"You know, Kai told me of for it, too..."

"Kai?" Ok, so she also thought of the bluenet's behaviour as conspicuous. First caring, then cooking...

Rei grinned. "Maybe your 'Mother-hen-complex' is colouring off on him?"

_WHACK!_

That comment got him a slap on his head. 'Surviving-Hiromi-Rule #1': Never make fun of girls with a complex.

"Ouch..." Rubbing his head Rei turned his attention to Kyouju. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, nothing special. Analysing some data material."

Nothing special, indeed. When did that boy ever do something else than analysing...

"Does someone know why Takao chased after Maxie?" The opening and closing of the door made all three of them turn around.

Accompanied by cheerful laughter first Max and then Takao entered the living-room.

"Well," Hiromi began "they were playing some kind of game. And it seems like Maxie won. Which Takao wouldn't believe. So he got furious and began calling him a cheater. And then they were suddenly of and gone. I don't know further. What did happen then, guys?"

"Come on Maxie-chan, tell them. They want to hear!" Somehow the blue-head seemed to be unearthly proud of himself.

Max rolled his eyes and began talking in a servile voice – something Takao had probably demanded for one reason or the other.

"I, poor little Mizuhara Max, tried to escape almighty Kinomiya Takao's wrath by running away. Unfortunately – but inevitably – I got caught soon after. Not being able to cheat anymore – as I did before, 'cause otherwise divine Takao-sama would never had lost – I lost to Him in a furious leaf-battle. And now I'm very sorry for ever trying to compete against him...."

Boasting, Takao stemmed his hands upon his hips and began laughing again.

"That's it Maxie! Has everyone heard? Now you know it. Better not try anything, ne?"

"Can you ever stop being childish? Dinner's ready..." No-one had noticed Kai entering, too absorbed in Maxie's too comical rant.

"Can _you_ ever stop being _sour_? _You cooked_? Wonder if I'll survive it..." And with that statement Takao left for the kitchen with his hungry team-mates and a scowling Kai in his wake.

------------------------------

Noticing Kai's icy glare no-one dared to utter a single word. Including even Takao. That is, he didn't actually _say_ anything – but you could still hear him slurping and chewing open-mouthed. With little chewed crumbs being strewed across his place. When a particularly large chunk of food found its way from Takao's mouth onto Rei's plate Kai snapped.

"You wouldn't be able to at least _try_ to eat like a human-being, would you?"

"Kai. I _love_ curry and rice. It tastes _good_ – even though _you_ cooked it. I'm _hungry_. Why on earth should I care what I _look_ like, eating? Stop complaining about my manners already...." And he reached out to empty the large bowl of rice, which was placed in the middle of the round kitchen table.

Only to receive a slap on his hand.

"Oh no, you won't!" If Kai's looks could have killed, the other teen would have been dead for at least ten times over.

His hunger weighing more than his intelligence, Takao dared to revolt against Kai.

"Hey, listen you big, fat idiot! I'm hungry. Still. Why won't you let me eat?"

Everyone's eyes were upon them now. In a mix of awe and horror they watched Kai stand up, taking the rice-bowl with him. Takao fumed with anger.

"Kai..."

Indifferent to Takao's growls Kai replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a raised eyebrow.

"Why I won't let you eat, you insufferable _pig_... First, that is the last bit of rice. You already had five helpings of it. The others didn't. Maybe you could have asked if someone else had wanted rice, too. One calls that _sharing_, you know?

"And second, it's no wonder you're still hungry. Half of your food is lying strewn out over the table! Maybe if you recollect and eat _that_ you'll have had enough. And if not, there's a really big, fat bit of it lying on Rei's plate, in case you haven't noticed. Just stuff that in your mouth, chew it and then sod off! I can't stand seeing your piggy face."

What had started in a furious whisper had soon increased in volume, so that at the end Kai was openly shouting at Takao.

Now everyone seemed quite perplexed and stunned. Never had the slate-haired boy lost his composure in such a way. Never had he insulted Takao so directly. And not once before had he seemed so furious. Angered, offended and such. But never that furious.

Upon seeing their startled expressions, Kai set the bowl down again and apologised curtly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that."

That being said he turned away and stalked out of the kitchen.

But the tension remained.

"Well guys, I think me and Kyouju are going to clear the table and do the dishes, ne?" Kyouju answered Hiromi's suggestion with a nod.

"Does anyone still want to eat?" The four boys shook their heads in unison.

"Ok then. Sheesh! Out of the kitchen. Don't look so depressed. He said he was sorry. Go on! Watch some TV! Play games..." Hiromi's complex had kicked in again and Rei, Maxie and a sulking Takao were ushered out of the kitchen.

After standing in the hallway for a few awkward moments the blue-haired boy decided to drag Max of into the living-room without making the slightest sound.

And so Rei was standing there alone. Probably stamped as a traitor.

Because it was his plate the food had landed on.

Because he was sharing a room with Kai and therefore he was his ally. Kai's ally – Takao's enemy. Just like that. Well, he'd get along with it.

Tomorrow everything would be fine again.

So he went of to his room to see if Kai had calmed down again or if he possibly had used the furniture for an 'anti-aggression-therapy' – which would mean the furniture would be trashed completely this time.

_Breath. In. Out. He's not mad at_ you...

And then Rei went to open the door.

-----------------------------

When he entered the room Rei had to blink once. Twice.

Against his suspicion Kai was not trashing anything. On the contrary. He was just lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Hey Kai...."

A thin stripe of rich magenta sparkled in the dim light as the blue-haired boy opened his eyes, watching Rei suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, as it is my room as well... and for Takao seems to be mad at _me_, too, I figured it was no problem if I joined you in here."

Scratching the back of his head Rei closed the door behind him and went to sit on his own bed. Kai had closed his eyes again, ignoring his team-mate's presence completely.

Rei cleared his throat and then tried to speak to Kai again.

"It was really good. Dinner I mean. Delicious. I mean Hiro--"

"Hn." And then Kai sat up on his bed, crossing his legs in a half-yoga-seat.

"Listen, Rei. I didn't mean to...to explode like that. I didn't mean to shout. And I didn't mean to hurt him – though I _do_ think everything I said was true. And therefore I'm not going to apologise again. Only because Takao behaves like a toddler again. So you don't have to try to talk me into it."

While talking the bluenet had been looking right into Rei's eyes. In that perspective Kai's eyes changed their colour to a shimmering, dark red.

"I didn't mean to..."

Realizing that he had stared at Kai's eyes Rei quickly averted his gaze.

But he looked back again when he saw Kai standing up and coming over to his side of the room.

Kai moved towards his bed and then stood in front of him. Rei moved to stand up, too, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You have something there..." And then Kai's hand slipped inside the other boy's tunic.

Rei froze.

_What the hell is_ doing _there_?

Upon realizing the black-haired teen's widened eyes and tensed posture Kai quickly withdrew his hand again.

Looking at said hand Rei discovered the leaf he had put there in the afternoon. With the older boy being so cold to him he had forgot about it.

"Oh...I wanted to keep that. I thought it was beautiful. Even though you'll probably think it's childish..."

Those words being said he stretched his open palm towards Kai, who gently passed the leaf back to him.

When Rei turned to place it in a book he had lying on his nightstand he heard the other cough. Looking back up at him he was surprised to discover a pleasant look upon his features.

"I don't think it's...childish. I only thought you had joined the kids in their 'leaf-battle'. And that it accidentally remained inside your clothes. I didn't know...hn."

As an afterthought he added "I didn't know you had...problems with...someone...touching you. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I knew. A _good_ team captain am I now, ne? I don't know anything about my team-mates..."

Rei was stunned to hear earnest regret in Kai's voice.

"You think you're a bad captain? Is that why you cooked?"

Upon receiving a small nod Rei smiled. Then he punched the boy still standing in front of him lightly in his stomach. His hand got caught by Kai's own.

Grinning up at his leader he said "I think you're good at what you're doing. And by the way...I _don't_ mind being touched."

And then Kai smiled back at him. They remained like that for few moments – neither one thinking of what they did as strange. That is until Takao stormed in, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey you guys! We've got visit!!" Eyeing them sceptically he continued. "Don't look at me like gawping fish. And stop holding hands already... Really now! Come on. Especially you, Rei. You won't believe who's there..."

Drawing their hands back abruptly, Kai and Rei stared at each other. Then both boys blushed.

Kai stepped back so Rei could get off his bed. Then both made their way for the door, avoiding any body contact.

Entering the floor a single thought passed Rei's mind. _Who could possibly be here to stop even Takao from sulking?_

His thoughts where however interrupted by a shrill screech.

"Reeeeiiiiiii!!" _Oh no..._

Someone threw themselves around Rei's neck knocking him down on the hard wooden-floor. Sitting on his lap with a sheepish grin on her face was a certain someone.

"Mao..."

-----------------------------

_Stop playing with my hair already..._

How much longer did that girl intend to sit on top of him?

Did no-one notice he was uncomfortable? Obviously not...

Takao nearly died laughing at seeing Rei's startled expression, Kyouju and Max looked a bit helpless and Hiromi had a scathing eyebrow raised high up – she despised the pink-haired girl – and Mao herself seemed to be too absorbed in caressing the fine hair at the back of his neck.

A grunt from behind him reminded Rei that there was still hope.

"Would you mind getting of him now? I don't want you to squash him or something."

Mao's expression twisted into a nasty sneer, directed at Kai, before it went sugary sweet again a second later.

Then she moved to stand up and helped Rei doing the same.

"I'm so sorry Rei-chan. Did I hurt you? I didn't intend to. I was just so happy to see you again..."

"Oh no, it's ok. Nothing much happened. I was just a bit...surprised. I didn't expect to see you."

He heard Kai snort softly from behind. It seemed like he was the only one to notice though.

The others had by now stopped laughing – or glaring on Hiromi's part – and turned to go back into the living-room. Mao clutched Rei's arm and dragged him with her.

When they arrived, the raven-haired boy realised one thing.

Hiromi sat in one of the two small armchairs, Kyouju in the other. Takao and Max were sitting on the small couch, which left only one sitting-possibility open--

The large armchair.

Really, a comfortable place to lounge about and watch TV. But for _two_ people? And _Mao_ being the other for that fact?

It wasn't as if he didn't like her, but he regarded her as a friend. Maybe as a younger sister.

So when she had started to make him advances half a year ago, when he had visited the Whit Tigers in China, he hadn't been happy about it at all. Of course he had tried to drop her some subtle hints, but somehow she just wouldn't get them. Either she hadn't understood them or she had outright ignored them. He didn't know it – and he certainly wouldn't ask her, too afraid of hurting his childhood-friend.

Taking a deep breath he began to make his way over to the armchair, with Mao still tightly attached to him.

That was when Kai brushed past him, letting himself fall down on said chair with a heavy plop and a contended smirk on his face.

"Hey, you! Rei and I wanted to sit there!" Mao seemed outraged.

Rei seemed perfectly happy. _And so he saves me again..._

"But Mao-chan...We can also sit on the carpet. That's no problem for me. If it is one for you, you can ask one of the guys to change places with you. So you can sit on the couch, ne?"

Hiromi had begun glaring again. "The one you were talking with is named _Kai_. Not '_you_'."

"Oh...And who'd be you again? Hikaru, right?"

Mao used her most innocent smile to disguise the hostility that was more then evident in her voice.

Hostility, Hiromi fuming...whatever. Being very absorbed in fighting with the other girl, Mao had loosened her grip on his arm, for which he'd have to thank Hiromi later.

_Maybe I should talk to _Hiromi_. As a girl she probably knows what I have to tell Mao to make it clear I don't feel for her_ that _way_.

So the Chinese pulled his arm completely free.

"She can have my armchair if she wants one so much." And with that Hiromi stood up and left for her room.

"Oh, now she's behaving strange, too. First Kai then her... What's with you guys today?"

A collective sigh of 'Takao' ended that matter and Rei ushered Mao to the empty armchair.

"What about you, Rei-chan?"

"As I said – I'll sit on the floor." Then he turned towards his captain. "Kai, would you mind handing me a cushion?"

Without saying a word Kai let one of the fluffy armchair-cushions fall on the floor next to him.

When Rei moved to sit there he could see his pink-haired friend pouting. Kai's armchair stood opposite to Mao's, which separated the two Chinese teens by at least five feet and a coffee-table.

So Rei plopped down next to Kai and put on his friendliest smile.

"Now tell me, Mao-chan, what brings you here?"

Upon seeing his smile, she began smiling again, too. "I just wanted to see you."

"Don't you have some training to do? What about your _team_?" That obviously seemed to be Kai's stereo-question.

"Lai said it was ok for me to go and visit Rei. My captain gave his ok. That was all I needed."

"Hn." And that his stereo-answer.

"How long are you going to stay? Because if you stay longer we should possibly book another room. Because this one is too small for seven people."

It already seemed as if Kyouju was planning to _keep_ her.

"Well, I planned on staying two weeks or so..." The puppy-look.

"That's not possible." And there Kai saved him again. _Two weeks_. That would be way too much. Even for him. And even more for Hiromi.

"Hey Mr Sourpuss, you can't just decide that like that. Mao is Rei's friend. So it should be his decision."

"But I am the team-captain, Takao. If the White Tigers don't need to train it doesn't automatically mean we don't have to. And I can't have her watching us train. Even _you_ know why."

Kai had his point. But somehow no-one but him seemed to be able to accept that. No-one else but Rei. Now even Maxie contradicted their captain.

"Well, but maybe Mao could go shopping or something when we train. Do some things with Hiromi, you know?"

Why couldn't anyone see Rei himself _didn't_ want her to be for that long. Maybe his hints were too subtle to be noticed. He urgently needed to ask Hiromi for help.

"Now listen, all of you. Hiromi doesn't like her. She doesn't like Hiromi. That was obvious." And hearing Kai, not referring to Mao by her given name once or talking to her directly, it became obvious that he didn't like her, too.

"She can stay for the weekend. We won't train then. Today is Friday. Sunday evening she will go home again. That gives her about two days. Enough time I think. I hope I made myself clear. Goodnight to all of you."

And with that being said he rose from his place and left the living-room.

To change the mood – Takao was sulking again, Mao had tears in her eyes – Rei began some chit-chat about childhood and other things. The conversation that ensued soon gained more substance and laughter and continued on until well after midnight.

After they had ordered cushions and blankets to make Mao a sleeping-place on the couch, everyone went to bed.

Kyouju had his own room and Max and Takao shared a room. So Rei was the only one who had to be silent in order to not disrupt someone's sleep.

When he opened the door to his and Kai's room he was surprised to see the other boy still awake.

Sitting on _Rei's_ bed.

Wearing nothing but his pyjama-pants and a sleeveless shirt – ignoring the cold night-air that streamed through the wide-opened window.

Staring at something he held in his hands.

That leaf...

-----------------------------

When he closed the door behind him a confused frown settled on Rei's features.

"Kai? What are you doing there?"

"Huh?"

Somehow Kai's eyes seemed to be far of, as if not even realising Rei had entered the room. Then he snapped back into reality with a jolt.

"Oh... I was..."

Scanning the room as if in search for an answer to his team-mate's question, his eyes landed on the open window.

"...airing the room. It felt sticky in here. And then that leaf-", raising it he waved it around in little circles, "fell out of the book and I picked it up and--"

"--ended up staring at it for what? Two hours?" Raising a confused eyebrow Rei made his way over to his bed and took the leaf from Kai's hand before he could crumble it.

Closing the window he asked, "Kai, why are you sitting on my bed?"

"I don't know." Seeing Rei's eyes narrowing he added a quick 'honestly'.

After placing the leaf back to its former place, Rei moved to sit next to the older boy. "Hey, you're cold..."

"Hn."

Now both boys sat staring at the floor.

"It's late. Maybe we should go to sleep."

"..."

Turning his head to see why Rei hadn't answered, Kai saw him smirking in a somewhat smug way.

"What?"

Rei's smirk turned into a suggesting grin before he replied.

"You know, Kai, I _would_ like to go to sleep, but...you're still sitting on my bed. So maybe you should go to your _own_ bed. Then both of us could sleep. Unless you plan to sleep with me in _my_ bed..."

And for the first time since they had known each other he saw Kai blushing.

Faster then Rei could blink Kai was up and sitting on his own bed, his cheeks still flushed from embarrassment.

Then Rei realised just how his words could be interpreted. Of course he had meant actually _sleeping_... Nothing else. But upon seeing Kai's reaction, he thought it was quite obvious that Kai had misunderstood him.

So Rei blushed, too.

"I didn't mean it like _that_..." came his mumbled statement.

Nothing but a gulp could be heard from Kai's side.

After an awkward silence Rei could hear Kai clearing his throat tentatively.

"So...erm...do you want to take your shower now or in the morning? Because if you're not going to do it now, then I'll just switch of the light..."

"I think I'll take my shower now. But you don't have to keep the light on. If you want to sleep. I'll find my way."

And so he rose and went into their small bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror he unfastened the band that held his hair together.

He was still flushed.

_Why do I bother so much. I didn't mean it like _that_. So why...?_

_--Because you're thinking about how it would be if you _had_ meant it like that..._

"Oh, great. Now my mind starts talking to me..."

Stepping into the shower, he turned the water-temperature up high.

_Kai is showering way too cold. No wonder he looks like an ice cube_..._Even with that blue thingies gone._

Soaping first his hair and then his body, Rei's thoughts came back to circle around _that_.

_What if he is...? What if _I_ am? Am I? I think he's handsome...but does that mean...?_

_How would it be? _

_With another boy?_

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed his towel, first drying his skin and then wrapping it around his hair.

_But what about Mao? Or girls in general?_

_They don't make me flush._

_Kai does._

_Boys in general don't._

After changing into his pyjamas – black satin with dark red tigers, Chinese cut – he rubbed his hair as try as possible and began to rewrap it.

_But Kai_...does.

Brushing his teeth he abandoned those thoughts.

_It's nothing. I only flushed because...I said something stupid._

_--Yeah, of course..._

Switching off the bathroom-light and entering the actual room he suddenly stood in the dark.

So Kai had taken him by his word and had gone to sleep.

Deep, regular breaths confirmed Rei's assumption.

When his eyes had gotten used to the sudden light-conditions – or lack thereof – he made his way over to his bed. Feeling a bit drowsy Rei plopped down and fell asleep almost immediately.

-----------------------------

A few hours later he awoke by the feeling of something wet against his cheeks.

It was way before dawn – so the possibility that Takao had again sneaked into their room to wake him and Kai up by smearing honey on their faces was against zero.

So if it wasn't honey...then it was probably--

--tears.

Confused, Rei sat up. He couldn't remember a bad dream. He wasn't sad. Everything was ok. He had felt fine the whole day. Even though Mao was there and he didn't know how to handle her.

Then why did he cry?

Gasping without making a sound he tried to calm himself down again – as always.

But tonight it wouldn't work.

A sleep-thickened voice nearly gave him a heart attack .

"Rei?"

Not trusting his voice the raven-haired boy remained silent. Then he heard the rustling of sheets and steps on the carpet.

And suddenly Kai sat next to him on his bed, hugging him tightly.

What he understood even less was the fact that he was clinging to Kai the moment their bodies touched. Burying his face into Kai's neck he gave in to his tears completely, sobbing and trembling like a little child.

"Shush...it's ok...Don't cry...it's alright...don't--"

And suddenly there was a warm pressure on Rei's cheek. Clinging to the older boy even more, his sobs subsided.

Then he turned his head a bit and sought Kai's lips with his own. At the first contact both teens stiffened.

And then Kai began to move again.

Soft, probing touches against Rei's mouth, who found himself responding. Nibbling at Kai's lower lip he heard the other eliciting a soft sigh.

Then Kai's lips were replaced by a warm and surprisingly soft finger.

"Rei...I'm...we shouldn't...I think I'll just--" He stopped however when the other boy tightened his hold on him.

Straining his ears to make out what Rei mumbled against his skin, he felt a shiver running down his spine.

"...don't go...please....stay...don't leave...please..."

Soft lips pressed themselves against the juncture of his neck and shoulders and Kai found himself caressing Rei's silk-like hair.

Lying down he slowly pulled the young Chinese with him.

Drawing lazy circles on Rei's back he felt the other relax completely after a short while. And soon he was asleep again.

"So in the end I came sleeping with you, ne, Rei?"

Then his eyes closed and he too fell asleep.

And for the first time in months he wasn't hunted by nightmares of his childhood.

---------------------------------------

---------

-

-

So. That was the first part. There will be more - should someone like it.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Part II: Lust 1

I'm very sorry I took so long to update. . . I had to find a beta reader first . . . But now here's the second chapter. For those who ask themselves what that (1) means. . . I split the second part up. Like that I will have more time to finish the third part. -sweat-drops- 

Ok. I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed to chapter 1. Thank you sooo much for your encouraging words. I hope you'll like the next part, too. I tried my best.

And of course I also want to thank my beta reader Shauna. She helped a lot to improve this story. It's better now. Any leftover mistakes are entirely my fault.

So. I'll stop now. Have fun reading.

-

-

-

**Part II : Lust (1)**

-

When Rei woke up around nine, he gave a little yawn and stretched.

Doing so, he bumped against something solid. He opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

_It'll be another nice day . . ._

Then he turned around to inspect the object he had bumped against while stretching.

_Kai . . ._

A warm and fluttery feeling settled in his belly. Turning on his left side, he curled himself up into a little ball and watched Kai sleeping for a while.

Not being able to resist, he reached out and brushed a strand of slate-coloured hair out of his face.

He didn't know _why_ what had happened the night before had happened. The only thing he knew was that it had left him feeling safe.

Eyeing the other boy's lips he felt himself blush. Last night hadn't been his first kiss. He had kissed before – some girl at a party after winning a beyblading-tournament. But he had been drunk then.

He couldn't even remember her name, only that the kiss was very slobbery.He had felt like he was kissing a little dog the whole time.

But Kai . . .

Kai had felt good. Warm and comforting, with soft lips, and he tasted like some sort of sweet.

Rei had unconsciously moved closer to the other, so when Kai stirred and opened his eyes with a jolt, their faces were mere inches apart.

Eyes widening a fraction, the blue-haired boy sat up abruptly.

A confused frown settling on his features, Rei turned on his back and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Rei . . ." Kai began in stammer. "About last night . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Avoiding Rei's eyes, he stood up. Looking at the floor, he added, "Let's just forget about it. It will never happen again. I'm really sorry."

_Never. Happen. Again. _

Putting his thoughts in order, Rei nearly stumbled over his next words.

"Oh. Ok." Before Kai could disappear into the bathroom to get ready for the day, however, the younger boy called after him."Kai! We're still . . . friends, aren't we?"

For the first time that morning, Kai looked him in the eyes. An uncertain smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Of course. If you still want to . . ."

"Why wouldn't I?" But Kai had already closed the door behind him, and Rei's last statement went by unheard.

He couldn't be sure. Maybe it was only a trick of the morning-light, but the moment their eyes had met, Rei thought Kai had looked somewhat guilty.

_Why would _he _feel guilty? _I _was the one that kissed _him_. On the lips, that is . . . he only kissed my cheek._

Before he could go on revelling in confusionthe door opened.

Already dressed and complete with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes, Mao stood in his door.

"Good morning, Rei-chaaaan!" _Bouncy as always _. . .

Marching over towards his bed, she began babbling.

"Guess what, Rei-chan? When I talked to Kyouju this morning he said – you have off today, and tomorrow, too – we all could go to the shopping-centre today. Isn't that nice? All of us together. And in the afternoon we can go to the cinema or something. And in the evening--"

Seeing the pink-haired girl's eyes travelling lower, he realised with a start that the two uppermost pyjama buttons had slipped out of their holes again. He should charm someone into making the holes a bit smaller. With Mao around such things as an opened pyjama top could lead to a catastrophe_. In the end she'd think he wanted to seduce her_...

Quickly re-buttoning his pyjamas, he reminded her she was about to say something.

Without blushing – which Rei thought was a sheer audacity; _he_ would have blushed if _he_ was caught staring at someone's exposed chest – Mao continued.

"Yeah, and in the evening we could go to a pub or something. Cool, ne? Even Kei and Hisami can join us if they want to."

"Kai and Hiromi." Rei felt a bit on edge. He knew his friend was mixing up their names on purpose.

"Huh? Oh, of course. What did _I_ say?" And then feigning innocent. As always.

"Listen, Mao-chan. I need to get dressed. Maybe you could help make breakf--"Remembering Hiromi's dislike for the other girl, he changed 'make breakfast' into something else.

"--wake up Takao. I'm sure he doesn't want to miss breakfast."

Smiling at him, Mao left the room closing the door behind her.

And then the bathroom door opened, admitting Kai – wearing nothing but his jeans.

Rei found himself staring at his exposed chest. And blushing.

Grumbled excuses of 'I forgot my pullover' could be heard.

Rei jumped up in an abrupt motion. Kai, who was now wearing a red sweater, tensed and turned around to look at him.

"We need to _talk_."

Standing about ten feet apart, both boys stared at each other for a while. Then, before Rei could count to three, Kai was standing only inches away from him.

_He looks so sexy_ – similar thoughts in both teen's heads.

Their breaths were coming out in short gasps as Kai leaned down and pressed his lips harshly against the other's. Before Rei could respond Kai was already standing in the hallway.

"It will _never _happen again. Never. I don't know why I did it, but don't make me do it again . . . Forget about it. Please." And then he was gone.

Furious, Rei called after him. "You already said that!"

Grabbing his own clothes he went off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

_Stupid idiot!!_

-----------------------------

When Rei finally entered the kitchen, the others were already eating.

Takao began distributing chewed crumbs again, and Kai – already scowling – opened his mouth to scold him.

However, upon seeing Rei he closed it immediately. Quickly averting his gaze, he continued his own breakfast.

And then Rei's attention wandered from Kai to the other's stares.

"What?"

"What? You're great, Rei! Have you looked in a mirror this morning? You look as if you were about to go rav--" Fast as lightening, Hiromi, who sat next to Takao, clamped a hand over his mouth, ignoring the sticky bits of food there.

"What Takao was going to say," she began, "was that you look really good today."

"Tempting."

"Mao!" Now everyone was looking at the pink-haired girl -- even Kai, who began glaring at her.

With an innocent look she continued. "I only wanted to say that I agree with Hiroko."

That earned her an enraged glare on Hiromi's part, nervous smiles on Kyouju's and Maxie's, and food-spraying laughter on Takao's.

Sitting down next to Hiromi, Rei gave her a winning smile.

"How many other names did she call you this morning, Hiromi-chan?"

"Four. Hisato, Hitomi, Hitoshi and Hitomo."

His smile widening further, he started preparing his own breakfast. All the while he could feel Hiromi's eyes on him.

"What did you do with your hair?"

Rei 'huh-ed' before he answered, "I couldn't find my bandana, so I tried without. Does it look ok?"

"Yes," came the answer in a duet. Mao had chimed in happily, scanning him with slightly starry eyes.

Without being held back by the bandana he usually wore, his hair seemed a bit longer, framing his face and touching his jaw.

However, the reason everyone had been staring at him earlier, that had even stopped Kai from fighting with Takao, wasn't his hair, but his clothes.

Because, he had decided, they were going out today, he wouldn't wear his Chinese attire, but some of his other clothes.

So now he was wearing a skin-tight, mint-green sweater with a v-neck collar and a pair of sand-coloured pants. Nothing spectacular. But unusual.

Or maybe it _was _spectacular, because it was _Rei_ wearing those clothes (though he himself was too modest to think such thoughts).

When everyone was finished with breakfast – everyone but Takao that is, who was at his umpteenth helping – Kyouju informed them about the plan he had for today.

At first they wanted to go shopping. Even Kai decided to join them, but only after the bespectacled boy had assured him that no, he wouldn't have to go with 'the pig' – as Kai was now referring to Takao – and that yes, he could go wherever he wanted to.

In the afternoon they would meet up to go to the cinema and watch a film. All of them together.

A grumble from Kai and Kyouju's assurance that they could choose who sat next to each other later, and the matter was settled.

What film they would watch was open. Though 'No Maxie, it won't be horror', 'No Kai, it won't be romance' and 'Don't pout at me Takao, it won't be hardcore-action' already gave an idea on what _wasn't_ on the program.

"And then, after the movie, we'll all go to a pub or something. Eat a bit – a _bit_, have you heard me Takao?! And drink a bit. But please don't get drunk. I don't want to handle such things _again _. . ."

And with that he watched Rei in an accusing calculation.

Blushing, he nodded twice. The last time they were out drinking, he had had a bit _too_ much. So on their way home he had first hugged a pretty, blue-haired girl, who had started screeching and screaming for help, and had then, because he had felt sick all of sudden, puked into the garden they were standing in front of. Unfortunately the owners had been awakened by the girl's shouts and had discovered the mess immediately.

The police was called, and Kyouju had had a hart time explaining everything. Rei had been no help at all and had started singing – very loudly for that fact.

He had only stopped it when Kai had given him a life-threatening glare, and because in his state he was good for nothing, everyone had gone home. Only Kyouju had to stay to remove Rei's 'mess'.

On the next morning, Rei couldn't remember a thing, but he was _nicely_ informed by Kai that he should thank Kyouju for saving his life. Which he had done.

-----------------------------

Now that everything was organised, the Bladebreakers plus girls and Kyouju cleared off the table, leaving Takao's food-remnants for the cleaning woman.

They went back into their rooms to get some money and their jackets. The boys and Hiromi all had the same jacket: black with a flaming red picture of all four of their Bitbeasts aligning themselves in a circle on the back. They wanted to go at 10:30, so that they could walk to the shopping-centre together.

That meant Rei would be in his room. Alone with Kai. For nearly half an hour.

He wasn't angry at Kai like he had been before, when the bluenet had just walked away on him, but he wanted to talk to the other boy.

Rei was pretty confused with his own feelings, so trying to understand Kai's seemed to be a nearly impossible task.

Kai already was in their room, so when he went in, he closed the door behind him.

Fetching his wallet and his jacket he moved back to the door to stand in front of it, as if to keep Kai from fleeing again.

Kai was still rummaging through his bag, probably searching his wallet. Rei cleared his throat to gain his attention.

Not looking up, the older boy continued his search.

"Kai. We need to talk about it."

Straightening up and turning around, Kai shook his head. "Please. Don't."

"Hey! Now listen, Kai. I only want to _talk_. I don't understand you. I don't understand _me_."

Kai seemed uncertain. "But . . ."

"Please . . . Can't we just talk? Without you kissing me and then running away?" Rei's voice had turned into an urgent whisper, in case someone passed the hallway. He didn't want the others to know. Especially not Mao.

"Ok."

Nothing but that. A simple 'ok' was the only answer Kai gave. Taking his wallet, which he had finally found, the bluenet sat down on his bed, his elbows on his spread knees, hands dangling between them. He wouldstill not look at the Chinese boy, instead averting his gaze to the carpeted floor.

Although he was very uncertain of him and the current situation, Rei began talking again.

"I . . . I don't have a problem with what happened last night."

Moving to his bed, he went to sit opposite of Kai. He didn't want to whisper the whole time, which he would have had to do if he had continued standing in front of the door. He was sure that Kai wouldn't run away now.

"And I don't think you do either. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed me _again_ this morning. So why . . . why do you just want to _ignore _it, as if it never happened? Why do you keep telling me to _forget_ about it? I mean, maybe that's nothing special for you; for me it is. And I'm confused, you know? Because it felt good, and because I wanted it to happen again And--"

When Kai raised his head and looked him directly in the eyes, Rei stopped in mid-speech. The slate-haired boy's usually cold eyes were shining with an emotion that couldn't be named.

A mix of regret and pain, and a tiny hint of desire.

"Because you're my _friend_. You're my _only_ real friend here. I don't want to loose this friendship to a hormonal reaction. I don't want to hurt you. Not because of such a _thing_."

Swallowing hard, he continued. "I don't know why I began kissing you last night. I wanted to comfort you. Because I actually _care_. But . . ."

Searching for the right words, Kai grasped the bed-sheets, his knuckles turning white, the muscles of his lower arms tensing. "And this morning . . . well you looked quite . . . _kissy_. Standing there in your pyjamas, looking at me like _that _. . . "

Flashing Rei a sad smile, he stood up and then kneeled down before him. "It just _happened_. Like that . . . Don't let this get between us. Let's just forget it. Please . . ."

Staring down in eyes the colour of dark wine the younger teen nodded slowly. "Ok . . ."

"And it won't happen again. Do you agree?"

Taking in a shaky breath Rei replied with a feeble, "I do."

And suddenly a single tear made its way down his cheek. _Oh god, how stupid . . ._

But when he reached out to wipe it away, he found that Kai had been faster. Following the wet trace with two fingers he spoke up again. "Don't cry. Not because of me. You see, I can't offer you love. I don't know how to. Love is the only thing you deserve."

Caressing Rei's cheek softly, he stood up. "Promise me not to cry because of me again, Rei. Promise me."

"I promise." He reached out for Kai's hand, which still lingered on his face, but before he could get a hold on it the door opened and Mao stormed in.

She was already clad in a long, white coat. At the hems it was embroidered with rose-coloured kittens.

"Look, Rei-chan! It's new. Don't you think it's cute?" Ignoring Kai completely, she sat down next to Rei. A bit _too_ close, if you asked either of the two boys.

When she saw Kai scowling at her, she decided to start a little fight with him. From what she had heard of Takao – who was talking way too much about himself – this guy seemed to have a sharp tongue, and that was something she liked a lot.

"What is it, Kan? Don't you like my coat? Because it looks like you're trying to burn a hole in it."

Nudging her with his elbow, Rei exclaimed with an indignant, "Mao!"

But the word-fight the pink-haired girl had hoped for – only to impress Rei with her 'skills' – failed to come. The only reaction she got from the 'Ice Block' – as Takao referred to this boy – was a cold look and a 'hn'. Then he walked away and, taking his Bladebreakers jacket, left the room.

Taking hold of his hand, Mao began talking to Rei. "Hey, Rei-chan, that guy is really strange, don't you think?"

Looking at her with resignation he replied, "No, I don't think he's strange. He's my friend. I'd rather it you didn't talk bad about my friends. And yes, that includes mixing up their names. Don't look so shocked. I know you do that on purpose." Standing up he offered her his hand, which she willingly took.

Rewarding her with a flashing smile he added, "Let's get going. Time to spend some money, ne Mao-chan?"

Upon receiving an energetic nod, he led the girl through the door, closing it behind him.

The others were already waiting in the hallway. Takao and Max were bouncing, Kyouju was watching them, probably wondering if the trip was a good idea to begin with, or if it would end in a disaster as such things mostly did, and – which sent a jolt of jealousy through his whole being – Kai and Hiromi were absorbed in a seemingly animated discussion.

_Oh Kai . . ._

Before their talk – before Kai had told him he couldn't offer him love, he had thought that if Kai cared enough for him to hold him all night long, then it would be possible for him to actually love Rei.

But that was probably only a construction of the 'sun-and-flowers-part' of his mind. Such things only happened in fairytales. Or in a dream.

And maybe Kai was right.

Their friendship was important to him, too. And he wouldn't want to lose it to a 'hormonal reaction', as Kai had put it, to a kiss or to his constant mourning.

Kai didn't want _that_ kind of a relationship with him. Not because they were both boys, but because they were friends.

"_Let's just forget it._

"_Please . . ."_

And in exiting the hotel, standing in the cool autumn-breeze, he did.

For the moment.

-----------------------------

The walk to the sopping-centre was short and filled with more or less pleasant chatter.

The day was going to be so nice. The sky was cloudless again, though the temperature was a bit cooler than the day before. Freeing his arm from Mao's grip, Rei zipped his jacked up to his chin.

"--and then, just like that, two other opposing Beybladers interfered with the battle. But it was, of course, no problem for _me_. You still remember, ne, Maxie? Kyouju?"

When both boys gave a weak 'Yes, Takao', said third boy broke into hollering laughter.

Mao, who was walking right behind them with Rei in her clutch, began to giggle at their conversation. Hearing two identical grunts, the golden-eyed boy turned around slightly to see Hiromi and Kai sporting two matching glares – one directed at Takao and the other at the pink-haired girl next to him.

Flashing both a quick smile, he turned his attention back to his Chinese friend.

"You know, Rei-chan, I think today will be really fun. We'll go shopping together, ne? Only the two of us?"

Upon seeing her hopeful smile, he nodded, which made his friend clapping her hands twice. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Mao gave a happy sigh.

"Well, would you look at that? Disgusting . . . " could be heard in a somewhat murderous whisper.

Turning around, Rei could see Kai turning one of his death-glares into a false smile. Seeing Rei's brows furrow together, his grimace turned even more obscure.

_Frightening . . . _

Pointing behind her back with a thump, Hiromi excused Kai's somewhat strange behaviour.

"Kai just saw some . . . dead animal lying there," and a comical grin parted her lips.

Now Kai looked a bit stunned.

"A dead animal . . . " Turning his eyes from the still grinning brown-haired girl back to Rei he nodded and then added a hurried "Watch that lamppost, Rei!"

Jerking his head back forward Rei merely avoided said post by stepping quickly to his left, in that process bumping into Mao, who stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell. Rei caught the girl in a swift motion and steadied her by taking hold on her elbow.

Maybe he had a problem with his ears, but it seemed as if Kai and Hiromi were snickering behind them.

_What is it with those two? _

Before his frown could leave severe wrinkles however, they reached the shopping-centre.

"Ok, then. I'm going alone. Get together in groups by yourselves. Make sure you'll be here again at two. Precisely. We'll take the 14:10 bus to the cinema, alright? I'm off."

That being said Kyouju rushed off and disappeared in the crowed – obviously scared of getting obliged to pair them up.

"We're off, too, ne Maxie?" Takao asked, slinging an arm around the blond boy's shoulders.

Nodding enthusiastically, Max did the same. As bad as his eating-habits might be, shopping with Takao was something the blue-eyed teen enjoyed to no end.

Waving cheerfully they turned around and then sprinted off into the first store.

"Oh great . . . " Kai grunted and turned to Hiromi. "We're going, too?"

Flashing him a peace-sign she replied "Uh-huh. Let's get rid of some money!!"

"Uh . . . Kai . . . " Shuffling with his feet, Rei looked a bit helpless. "I thought maybe we--"

An outrageous sigh from Mao interrupted him. "I thought _we_ would spent that day together!?"

"Oh . . . yeah . . . But maybe--"

"Ah-ah Rei," wiggling a finger at him and shaking her head in a strict way Hiromi was the next to interrupted him. "_I'm _going with Kai. Alone. We need to talk."

And then she linked her arm with Kai's and dragged him off.

"Will you buy me something nice, Kai-chan?"

A light slap on her head and a raised eyebrow told her that no, Kai would absolutely _not _buy her _anything_.

Struck by another pang of jealousy, Rei watched their retreating backs. A tug on his sleeve reminded him that he wasn't alone.

"Do you want to stand here all day? Come on, let's go!" Grinning at him in a cat-like manner, Mao attached herself to Rei's arm again.

Sighing, he let himself being pulled after her.

Upon entering the first store, he was sure he had made a big mistake. It was rather obviously a place he didn't belong to. Standing amid bra's and other girls' underwear, he felt a blush rising to his cheeks. The giggling of the other girls around didn't help, too.

Mao seemed to be everywhere at once, waving the most indecent clothes in his direction, asking him what he'd think she'd look like wearing them.

An elderly woman, who had noticed this scene, muttered a 'loud-enough-for-everyone-to-hear' _pervert_ in Rei's direction, which made him cough and blush an even darker shade of red.

With a slight nod he excused himself and went to wait outside the shop.

When Mao exited the shop decades later – it was already 11:43 – she sported two bags full of _things _Rei hoped he would _never_ have to see.

The pink-haired girl's next words however threw all his hopes over board.

"You were gone so quickly, Rei-chan. You couldn't see what I bought. Look there's that nice little nightgown here."

Digging through one of her bags she pulled out a pink dress. Many frills, little cloth. If you'd ask Rei, it seemed to be too small for Mao. It wouldn't cover her bottom, lest her breasts. A hot blush over the bridge of her nose confirmed his suspicion.

Taking the two bags from her he gave the girl a grin. "So, where do you want to go now?"

"I need some other clothes. No underwear this time. Don't worry, Rei-chan."

Taking the lead she walked towards a boutique of some sorts. Behind the glass walls, Rei could already see frills and other in his opinion way too girlish things.

_Oh no . _. .

Turning around to smile at him in her sugary-sweet way Mao waved. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

Entering the shop after the pink-haired girl a warm wave of obtrusive perfume nearly took Rei's breath away. Hoping for the remaining two hours to pass quickly he spotted Kai and Hiromi outside the shop.

Kai, who was carrying a bag – obviously those two had had some clothes-shopping too – seemed a bit flushed. Hiromi had a nearly furious frown on her face.

"... losing ... to that cow!!... I'm so ... I can't believe you!" She was talking so loud Rei could hear bits of what she was saying.

Then Kai must have said something, for her scowl changed into a cute smile. Ruffling his hair, she said something else, which Rei couldn't understand anymore – due to the increasing distance and the decreasing volume of Hiromi's voice.

He lost sight of them when the two entered a sweets-shop. Scanning the room for Mao he saw her standing in front of a large mirror – wearing a yellow dress and white knee socks. Seeing him through the mirror, she smiled at him.

"I'm nearly done!" she called through the whole shop, drawing attention and heating Rei's cheeks up yet another time.

Then she vanished into one of the changing rooms, leaving him alone with her bags and his thoughts.

_What were they talking about? What is Kai losing? To whom? What cow?_

Nearly twenty minutes later Mao was done in that shop. Informing Rei she needed new shoes, too, she pressed another bag in his hands.

Wondering where she took all the money from and if his friend would ever wear everything she had bought, he silently walked next to her and listened to the pink-haired girl's chatter over China and the others.

Realising that there was still about one and a half hours left, Rei sighed heavily.

_Oh joy . . ._

-----------------------------

Seven shops and eight shopping bags later, Mao seemingly had had enough of shopping – or all of her money was spent, as Rei suspected.

"Wow, Rei-chan! That was so cool. But it went by so fast . . . We didn't even have time for lunch."

Rei's loudly growling stomach underlined that fact. Feeling a bit weak he followed after his friend, who headed towards the exit. They had only three minutes left and as to beware Kyouju from a nervous fit because they could probably miss their bus, they had to walk a bit faster.

Mao had no problem doing so. She didn't have to carry her shopping bags. Eleven in total. Rei on the other hand had to, and his arms were already hurting. For him that whole shopping tour had been a waste of time. A lot of blushing, sore arms, a developing headache, unbearable hunger and nothing bought. They had had no time for it . . . – as Mao had nicely informed him.

Upon arriving the crowded area in front of the shopping-centre he heard someone calling his name.

"Reiii!! Hurry up!" Was that Kyouju? Scanning the people he quickly made him out. No problem, for the bespectacled boy was waving at him like mad.

Walking up to Kyouju he saw a cab standing next to him. "Come on now, Rei! Put your bags in there!"

Doing so he asked himself exactly why they had a taxi for their _shopping bags_. As if reading his thoughts Kyouju explained.

"You see, there was so much to buy, so I thought it would be stupid to carry all that stuff around the whole day. And knowing Takao . . . He'd forget his bags here and there and that means trouble and stress et cetera, et cetera . . . So our purchases will be brought to the hotel and then directly into our apartment. No trouble. No stress." Taking a deep breath he waited for acknowledgement.

"You're a genius, Kyouju." Upon seeing the other boy smile he continued. "By the way, where are the others?"

"Oh they're already at the bus station. Follow me, please." And with that he took of with Rei and Mao, who miraculously had herself attached to the golden-eyed boy's arm again, in tow.

When they approached the others, Rei's belly began growling again, which immediately bought him the attention of everyone standing around in a radius of approximately four meters.

Scratching the back of his head he uttered a mumbled 'sorry'.

"Man, you're worse than me . . . It's only two o'clock and you're already hungry again?" Takao exclaimed with an indignant look on his face.

"Already? You're great . . . I haven't had any food since breakfast. Mao-chan had no time for dinner."

Blushing a bit, the pink-haired girl stuck out her tongue – which drew an exasperated groan from Hiromi.

Takao gulped. "Since . . . _breakfast_?"

"Wouldn't have survived that, ne _pig_?"

"Aw, Kai! You can be such an asshole sometimes . . . " When everyone began laughing at his sulky face Takao turned his back on them. "You are all idiots. Every single one of you . . . And I hate you."

"Hey Rei, want some cookies?"

"Hiromi! I love you!" Hugging her, he took the half empty box of chocolate-covered cookies she had offered him.

"Well, actually these are Kai's," she said, pointing at the slightly exasperated boy.

"Kai! I love you, too . . ." Seeing his eyes widen a bit, Rei quickly stuffed his mouth with the little pastries, enjoying their taste way too much to contemplate Kai's reaction to his – he had to admit – somewhat thoughtless statement.

While they were waiting for the bus Rei, managed to empty the cookie-box completely, much to Hiromi's amusement and Kai's annoyance.

"You know, maybe _I_ would have liked to eat some of my cookies, too!" he stated with an incredulous look upon his face.

"Aww . . . don't be like that, Kai. I was really, really hungry. And the box was already half empty . . ."

"Don't. Look. At. Me. Like. A. Lost. Kitten." Snapping the empty box out of Rei's hands and throwing it into the next garbage can, he continued his rant. "There were about _forty_ cookies left, Rei. Forty! And you finished them all in about _five_ minutes! I didn't even have _one_ of _my_ cookies."

A smile tugging at his lips, Rei dared to ask what had happened to the other half of the cookies.

"The other half? When the other half was eaten by _someone_--" he explained, eyeing an innocently whistling Hiromi in a sort of malicious way, "--I got told that there was still another half left. But now that other half is in _there_."

To get his point across he poked Rei in his abdomen.

"Ouch . . . Don't be mad, Kai. I'll by you some popcorn at the cinema, ne? I was so _hungry . _. . and those cookies were so _good _. . . " Pouting a bit, he leaned into Kai's side, scratching a bit at his arm.

"So now you think that if you act like a cat and buy me some popcorn everything will be forgiven?" the bluenet asked with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

Rei nodded happily and actually let out small purr.

"But it has to be the largest, most expensive portion of popcorn one can get, ne?"

"Of course, Kai . . ."

"And he calls _me_ childish. Psh . . ." came a muffled grunt from Takao.

When the bus arrived, Kyouju paid their tickets and everyone hopped in.

Sitting next to Mao – again – Rei decided to take a short nap.

_Shopping is _so_ exhausting . . ._

_Chocolate cookies . . .hmm . . ._

_Popcorn . . ._

_Kai . . ._

And then he was asleep.

-----------------------------

----------

-

-

-

So. If you want to tell me what you think of 'Autumn' just sent me a review. I'll appreciate that a lot. -smiles-

For those who had questions. . . I'm sorry for not answering them now. But I'm sure you'll find the answers in on of the next parts. Trust me.

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far or even read my story and liked it.


	3. Part II: Lust 2

I finally made it! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'm a bit lazy and school is so exhausting . . . I'll have christmas holidays after next week and then I can write a bit more, I hope. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you like the second part of Part II (part one and two have been one chapter first - a bit long so I split it of . . .)

Ok. I'll stop talking and let you read.

-

-

**Part II : Lust**

**(2)**

-

Fortunately the bus stopped directly in front of the cinema, so they didn't have to do any more walking.

Rei had woken up with a jolt when he was roughly shaken by Mao, who had yelled something about him being lazy and utterly out of form. Blinking sleep out of his eyes he had let himself be dragged behind her and into the cinema.

The moment they entered the rather large building, Kai sidled up to him, a sly grin planted upon his lips as he brushed against Rei's side in a cat-like motion.

Rolling his eyes, Rei listened to what he was sure was going to come.

"They sell it in one kilogram pails."

"One _kilogram_? How much--"

"1500 ¥. "

"_1500_ ¥!? For _popcorn_? Kai--"

"You _promised_. "

"You'll get _fat_. "

"Rei! You. _Promised_."

Seeing Kai scowl at him, he sighed in defeat and went to buy the older teen his popcorn.

_He'll never eat all of it . . . Asshole _. . .

Returning back to the group, he saw Kyouju handing out tickets for the film they were going to watch.

_He must have bought them when I got the popcorn_ . . .

Handing Kai his sweets, he turned to get his own ticket, when Kai tapped on his shoulder.

"I already got you your ticket. You may sit next to me. And that girl, of course . . . "

Smiling at him, Rei took his ticket. "Well, thank you . . . You're so nice to me today. What's up?"

Kai smiled back at him in a somewhat secretive way. "Nothing special. I only thought you wanted some of that popcorn," he said, waving the pail in front of Rei's face.

"Are you done flirting? We'll miss our film if we don't get moving."

_Takao and his big fat mouth . _. .

Seeing the two boys blush, Hiromi whacked Takao over the head with a magazine she must have got from somewhere in the cinema.

"You idiot! The film doesn't start until 15:00! We've got half an hour left---plenty of time! Go eat something!"

Rubbing his head, Takao pouted. "But Hiromi-chan! Haven't you ever heard of the merits of advertisement?"

"No. The only thing it's good for is making money. They show you food and games and things like that and then--" – that was the point where she pinched Takao's cheek – "--silly little boys like you go and buy that senseless stuff."

"Ouch!" he wailed, rubbing his cheek, "You're so mean . . . "

"So, what kind of film are we going to see?" Maxie piped up, trying to stop Hiromi and Takao from bickering.

"Oh, I forgot the title again . . . "

"But Kyouju! How can you forget it in such a short time?" Mao asked.

"I have so many things on my mind . . . But the lady who sold me the tickets said that it was really cool. She said it had bits of every genre – Mystery, Action, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, et cetera – and that it was very famous among the younger generation. "

"Sounds good to me," Max said, happy that there was no horror included.

"Romance . . . ?" Kai didn't seem too enthusiastic about that. In his opinion he had to deal with enough romance in his real life. With Rei and all . . .

"Can't you stop complaining for once? You didn't seem to have problems with 'romance' when you were flirting with--"

Cursing Takao in his mind, Kai growled back at him. "Can't _you_ stop being an _idiot_ for once? I don't have problems with it. I just don't like it in a film. "

"Maxie! He did contradict himself there, didn't he?"

"I don't know, Takao . . . "

"Please, guys! It's only a _bit_. A tiny little bit . . . "

But Kyouju's efforts to calm the fight before it heated up too much were of no use. Takao began shouting, Kai crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the dark-haired teen's shouts and existence in general completely, Mao made big eyes, and the others stood around acting as if they didn't belong to each other.

Soon some safety guards were alarmed. Only when they asked Takao to be quiet or else kindly leave the cinema did he calm down again, sending accusing glares in Kai's direction.

"What? _I_ didn't do anything. _I _wasn't asked to leave," the bluenet justified himself, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"You---_You_! You _provoked_ me. With your. . . Ice-Block-Act. You _idiot_!"

"My, aren't we eloquent today. . ."

Kyouju seemed to be near a heart attack. "Please, stop it now. It's already five to three. Let's just go in and enjoy the film. . . "

With an emphasised 'hmph' Takao turned around and stalked away.

The others followed behind, looking a bit nervous. No one wanted to be thrown out of the cinema. That would be way too embarrassing.

With a slightly bigger distance Kai and Rei were the last in the group.

"That wasn't necessary, Kai. You know how he is . . . " Rei told the older boy.

"I only. . . when he said we were. . . _flirting_. . . I mean . . . after this morning. And I'm a bit--"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I know how you feel."

"No, you don't. I--"

Before he could continue, Mao was at Rei's side. "What are you guys talking about? Hm?"

If looks could kill the pink-haired girl would have dropped dead away. "Nothing," Kai said with venom clearly evident in his voice. He then stomped off to walk next to Hiromi and Kyouju.

"Wow . . . He's really mad, ne? First Takao, then--"

"Mao! " Upon seeing sincere hurt in her eyes he quickly smiled at her and continued in a much less harsh tone. "He's just . . . _Kai_, you know? Don't be sad. Aren't you exited about the film, too?"

Smiling back at him, she nodded.

_Although . . . I wonder what he was going to say. . . _

-----------------------------

The title of the film? Rei couldn't remember it. He had seen it flashing by at the movie's beginning, but now in the middle of it he had already forgotten it again. And the plot had gone the same way. He could distinctly remember a few vampires and other such creatures. That was all.

The only thing in the movie he actually thought was worth the time to memorise was the ancient neko-jin that had functioned as a prophet of some sort. The prophecy was about someone who had the ability to share dreams with others. Someone actually dreamed, and the other felt the emotions the dream evoked and showed the reactions to it. Then it went on about deep, emotional bonds and such and Rei had lost interest again.

Anyway, who would care about a _film_ when Hiwatari Kai sat next to them? Rei, and of this he was more than sure, was none of them.

He had been watching Kai from the corner of his eyes since the lights had gone out. At first the bluenet had stuffed hands full popcorn into his mouth, seemingly still frustrated about being interrupted by Mao.

But then he had relaxed, eating the popcorn piece by piece. Rei had become mesmerised by the movements of his hand.

Kai would always slowly reach into the pail, which was placed between his legs, and take one piece of popcorn out with three fingers. Then his hand would move up towards his mouth, placing it between his lips. He would keep his fingers there for a few seconds before his lips would finally close around the popcorn, touching his fingertips. That was the part where Rei gulped, averting his gaze to the screen, only to turn it back a moment later to see Kai reaching into the cardboard-pail again.

"You know, Rei, if you want some of it, you can ask me," came an amused murmur from his right. "I don't bite."

_Wait . . . right? Kai's sitting on my right side . . . Oh_ . . .

"Oh. Of course . . . " Blushing, he took some of the popcorn himself, eating it rather hastily and accidentally dropping some of it on his sweater.

Lightly smacking him on the back of his head, Kai scolded him. "Tss . . . You shouldn't throw half of it away . . . "

And then Kai's hand moved to pick up the popcorn that had fallen on Rei's pullover. Holding it out in front of Rei's mouth, he raised a suggestive eyebrow, asking, "Do you still want it?"

Nearly choking at the thought of Kai hand-feeding him he shook his head vehemently. Shrugging, the other boy popped the popcorn in his own mouth, a smug grin settling upon his features.

If he hadn't known better, Rei would have thought that Kai was actually being a bit flirty.

Tapping his fingers on the armrest, he frowned. _Kai_ was the one who said their relation could be nothing more but friendship. But Kai was also the one who had kissed him, and he had nuzzled him not two hours earlier. So what did that guy want?

A warm hand on his jolted him out of his thoughts.Turning his head, he saw Kai smiling at him.

"Don't frown that much: you'll get wrinkles . . . " he whispered, and then his hand was gone again.

Staring at Kai's profile, he wondered if he should just ask him out then and there, or if he should wait until that evening, or if he shouldn't ask him out at all.

Scratch that last part. He'd just do it. It was pretty obvious that Kai was attracted to him. Even Takao had noticed. That thing about him not being able to love was nonsense. If he didn't know how to love, then Rei would show him.

_I'll ask him out when we're drunk_.

There. Problem solved. Kai would just have to say 'yes'.

If he didn't, Rei would just try to look 'kissy' again. That should work in any case. It had worked in the morning, so why not in the evening, too?

With his decision made, the raven-haired boy reached for some popcorn, 'accidentally' brushing his hand against Kai's.

Grinning at the other boy, he turned his full attention to the screen.

_You'll be mine. Just wait_ . . .

_I'll get you. _

-----------------------------

_Rei . . . Rei . . . You have to wake up . . . _

He was sleeping . . . and it felt good. His head was resting on a warm shoulder – which now began to move.

"Rei! You have to wake up! "

"No . . . let me sleep. Only a _bit_ longer . . . " he mumbled into the shoulder that had by now stopped moving.

Grabbing the sweater of the person he was temporary sleeping upon, he nuzzled his face into the soft fabric with a sigh and then went comatose again.

Pulling at Rei's hair, Kai shook the Chinese boy's head a bit.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! The film is over."

"_Sleeping Beauty_? Kai, he's a _boy_ . . . "

"And you're a _pig_. Why don't you just help me wake him up?"

"And what shall I do? _Kiss_ him awake? "

"Takao! If I had wanted you to traumatise him, I would have said so. . . "

"Why don't you just stand up, Kai? After all he's sleeping on _you_."

"If I stood up he'd probably hit the floor. "

"But he'd be awake . . . "

" . . . "

Shaking Rei once more, Kai sighed.

"Why don't _you_ kiss him awake. I'm sure he wouldn't mind . . . The two of you have been flirty all day long."

The sound of someone hitting the floor and a furious exclamation of pain combined with his head hitting the armrest finally managed to bring Rei back to consciousness. Rubbing his forehead, where he was sure a bump would develop, he blinked his eyes.

_Why are the lights on? _Turning to the screen he discovered that even the credits were long finished.

Then his gaze wandered to his right side. Kai and Takao had their fists clamped in each other's sweaters, scowling and throwing insults at each other.

Scanning the hall he discovered that they were the only ones left.

"Um, guys? Where are the others?" Rei said, immediately drawing both of the fighting boy's attention.

Giving Kai a final push, Takao exclaimed a happy "Rei! You're awake!"

"Oh. Yeah. So, where are the others? Already gone?"

"Gone to the washrooms. They couldn't hold it anymore," Kai answered him with a deep frown upon his features. "You took quite a lovely little while to wake up, ne?"

And then he brushed past him leaving the hall. Takao patted him on the back.

"He's a bit grumpy because you drooled on his sweater. It's not too bad though . . . " he informed his ebony-haired friend, who nodded in return.

"Shall we go then, Takao?"

"Yup! I can't wait to go out. This'll be so much fun. Especially when someone gets drunk, ne, Rei . . . "

He patted him on the back again before he broke into loud laughter, obviously enjoying himself very much.

When the two boys exited the hall they had watched their film in, they spotted their friends already waiting outside the cinema, waving at them.

The film must have been pretty long; it was already dark outside. When he asked Takao how late it was, he got the boy's watch shoved under his nose.

_18:16? _

"Finally!" Hiromi greeted them. "We've been waiting for half an hour. Man, Rei! Next time you'll get some coffee before we go to a cinema. . . Did you even _watch_ some of the film?"

Scratching the back of his head, he replied with a meek 'sorry'. "I must have fallen asleep half through the movie. . . "

"Ok. Now that we're all here . . . Let's go look for a nice pub," Kyouju insisted.

"By foot?"

"But of course, Takao. We can't afford to use buses and cabs all the time. Besides, it won't do you any harm."

Trailing behind the bespectacled boy, they began their search for a 'nice pub', as Kyouju had put it. Within no time, Mao had herself attached to Rei's arm again. Kai and Hiromi were walking behind them; the other three Bladebreakers were walking in the first row.

"That film was really great, Rei-chan. It's a pity you fell asleep during it. That neko-jin prophet was cool, ne? You did see him?" Upon seeing him nod, Mao continued. "I think he looked a bit like Lai. When he's old he'll look like that, too, ne?"

"Oh, you shouldn't tell him then. I think he'd be really mad. That guy was ugly . . . " Scrunching up his nose he watched, the pink-haired girl emit a short laugh.

"I think he had a certain charm," she said, blushing.

Upon seeing her blush, a problem-solving idea began to form in Rei's mind. "Now tell me, Mao-chan . . . does that mean you think of _Lai_ as charming? "

Turning her head away from him, she remained silent.

That, Rei had to admit, made him a bit curious. If she had discovered feelings for their friend, he would be rid of a bunch of problems. That reminded him that he had wanted to talk to Hiromi about it. Maybe he would have time at the pub . . . if she didn't insist on talking with Kai the whole time, that is.

Gently nudging Mao's side with his elbow, he asked her again. "Come on, you can tell me. "

"I don't want to talk about it. " _Huh, that was cold_. "Besides, you know that I think of _you_ as charming. You know I like you a lot, Rei."

Turning her big, yellow eyes on him, she continued. "You know I've been waiting for you to act upon it, but you just keep me waiting. I don't know what you feel for me. So please . . . please make a decision. Before I go back to China." And then she looked down on the street again. Obviously the hints he had given her about his feelings had been too subtle: she hadn't had noticed them, which led them to the current situation.

"Mao, I--"

"Not now, Rei. Think about it." And then she let go off him, walking up to Takao and the others, joining their lively conversation. Without being able to help it, Rei felt sad. And helpless. How could he reject her without hurting her? Was that even possible?

_I really need to talk to Hiromi. But not now. Later. _

_I don't want to hurt Mao's feelings. _

_But I don't want to go out with her, either. _

_Shit. _

_I hate it_ . . .

_Why did she have to tell me _. . .

Suddenly there was a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Rei, is everything alright? You look a bit pale."

Turning towards the voice he saw that Hiromi and Kai had closed up to him and were now walking by his left side.

Swallowing hard he answered in a somewhat shaky voice. "It's fine, Hiromi-chan. But . . . can we talk about it tomorrow, maybe?"

"No problem." And then a sudden grin covered her face. Linking her arms with both of the boys' she jumped up between them, skipping steps. "You know, you're both stupid guys. Let's get a bit drunk, ne? "

He didn't know why, but somehow Hiromi's sudden positive spirit had not only lightened the mood, but also comforted him.

_That must be why everyone likes her_, he thought. _If only she was friends with Mao. Then things would be so much easier . . . _

-----------------------------

After searching for a pub for about the quarter of an hour, they finally found one they could go in. In several other pubs they were 'nicely' informed that _children_ wouldn't be served there. The fact that Kai was already eighteen and served as their guardian hadn't changed their mind.

But in that last one they were welcomed. 'Tropadise' – a combination of 'tropical' and 'paradise' – was written over the entrance in glittery green and red. A wooden parrot shining in the brightest colours hovered next to the sign.

"Don't get too drunk, though," a pretty waitress with a large flower in her hair advised them. "Otherwise we'll get a lot of trouble here, waiting on under-age teens . . . "

The pub was small and cozy. Round tables were strewn about the room without any visible pattern, and at each stood a sickle-shaped couch and three more armchairs. Exotic plants made a beautiful contrast to the black leather furniture. The light was dimmed and a bit greenish, so you got the feeling of being somewhere in the tropes. The waitresses---Rei counted five in total--- were all pretty young women, clad in black and red dresses with tropical flowers in their long, shiny hair.

Sitting down at one of the corner tables, the seven boys and girls first took of their jackets, placing them on the backrests of their seats.

"Man, do they have tropical temperatures in here . . . " Maxie exclaimed, wiping away a thin layer of sweat that had formed on the bridge of his nose.

What was more surprising than the temperatures was the fact that Mao wasn't sitting next to Rei.

The four Bladebreakers had seated themselves on the couch. Kai at the left end, with Rei next to him, then Maxie, followed by Takao on the right end. Hiromi sat on the armchair next to Kai, Kyouju next to her in the middle, and then Mao.

But no-one was stupid enough to ask why the two Chinese teens weren't sitting next to each other. Seeing their faces it was obvious that something had happened. A private thing for that matter.

Soon the waitress came and handed them the menu. "Do you already know what you want to drink?"

When none of the others answered Kai ordered a 'Tropical Cocktail' for everyone. Smiling at him the waitress vanished again.

"Oh, Kai! You're buying us alcohol." Takao asked him, grinning like mad.

Scowling Kai destroyed the energetic boy's hopes. "No. First, I only _ordered_ it because you couldn't bring yourselves to open your mouths. You'll pay for everything you drink or eat yourself. Second, this cocktail contains no alcohol at all---only fruit juice."

A few moments later, the drinks arrived, and the waitress took their food order. They had decided on the same menu for all of them. At first a small salad, then a pizza, and ice cream and fruit for dessert.

Sipping at his drink Rei watched Kai's fingers. Again. Right now they were tapping against his glass.

When Kai addressed him, he blushed, feeling caught. "I need to tell you something. Before we go home, ok?"

Without looking up, he nodded his agreement.

_Tell me something? Can we go home_ now . . .

Before he could think about Kai's words too much their dinner arrived. While they ate they didn't talk at all. But listening to the dating couple seated on their left was fun enough. Somehow the compliments and affirmations of love they made each other were completely hilarious. Both must have been in their mid-thirties, and when the man called the woman his little 'honey-poo' even Kai began to snicker helplessly.

"_Honey-poo_? What _is_ that?" Takao stammered out between gasps, trying to regain his breath. "Maxie, will you be my little honey-poo tonight?" he asked the blond boy, taking his hands in his own – and everyone cracked up in cheerful laughter again.

When the first alcoholic drinks were served laughter seemed to be hovering constantly over their table. The more they had, the funnier things seemed to get.

So when Kyouju, who was already flushed from the three drinks he had had, slipped from his armchair and under the table, Takao couldn't stop laughing for about ten minutes. And the others were too drunk to mind the accusing stares of the people around. Hiromi waved cheerfully at someone who watched them in a particularly evil way, making him grunt some insult or another and turn around.

Blowing a kiss at the man's back, she smiled at Rei, who hadn't been able to stop grinning for about seven minutes now. Maybe he should stop drinking, or else things would get out of hand again. . .

"Rei," Hiromi called him. "How much did you have?"

Her voice was already a bit slurry, so he had to move closer to Kai and lean half over him in order to understand her better.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not really being aware of the fact that he was leaning heavily into Kai's side.

"I mean," she began, leaning a bit closer to him. "How many drinks did you have?"

Trying to remember, he mentally counted them. "Five or six. I'm not sure . . . "

"And do you feel drunk?"

Rei's grin widened. Nodding his head, he let out a giggly "Yeah . . . And you?"

Leaning back in her armchair, Hiromi nodded too. "How 'bout you, Kai? Are you also feeling drunk?"

Giving her an odd look, he lightly shook his head. "Not as drunk as you, I'm afraid."

"So, how many drinks did you have?" Rei asked, still leaning into him.

"Seven." And then he suddenly ran his fingertips along Rei's thigh. "What I wanted to tell you . . . do you want to hear it now?"

Flushing with excitement, Rei swallowed nervously. "Okay . . . "

"Then let's go," Kai stated, rising from his seat and pulling Rei after him.

"Where to? " Feeling a bit tipsy, he stumbled after the blue-haired boy, who had taken hold on his hand.

"Just outside. It's a private affair, you know " Letting go off of Rei's hand he motioned for the black-haired boy to follow him.

Walking next to each other they made their way out of the pub.

"Where are they going?"

"Outside. Rei's feeling a bit sick . . . " Hiromi answered Takao's question.

When Rei turned around to clear things up and tell Takao that he was _not_ sick, he got interrupted by Kai before he could even open his mouth. "Just move on. It's alright."

And he did.

Kai opened the door, and they were immediately greeted by cold night air. Shuddering a bit, Rei went after Kai, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"A bit down the street, ne, Rei?"

Being drunk while walking near Kai was a rather hard thing to do, Rei discovered. Swaying quite a bit, he bumped against him every other step, but the other boy didn't seem to mind. Or he didn't notice.

All of sudden Rei was grabbed by his upper arm and pulled into a narrow alley. Before he could blink he found himself pressed against a wall with Kai's lips on his own. Placing his hands upon the older boy's shoulders he pulled their bodies closer together, aligning them full-length.

Kai, who had had his hands placed on Rei's waist at first, slowly let them slide around his back, hugging the other close.

Pulling away from the somewhat heated kiss they both stared at each other.

It was Rei who first broke the silence. "I thought it would never happen again?"

"I thought you had agreed?" Kai replied, touching his cheek to Rei's.

After a while, he began tracing gentle kisses along Rei's jaw line, finally coming to a halt at the corner of is mouth.

A whisper against his skin made Rei tremble with expectation. "Can I kiss you again?"

Instead of replying he simply buried his hands in Kai's hair, waiting for the other boy to just _do_ it again. Which he did. A feathery touch was felt against his lips, which he replied to by pulling the other boy's head closer. Nibbling at Kai's lower lip, he deepened the kiss.

When a warm tongue flickered against his lips, he parted them, letting Kai in, meeting his tongue with his own. He could still taste the bluenet's last drink – something exotic. Fruits, and the sweet taste he had noticed the first time they had kissed, which was now much more intense.

Kai ended the kiss after some time, drawing a deep and shuddery breath. "I'm so sorry, Rei, but I want you so much . . . "

Winding his arms around his neck, Rei deepened their embrace. "Don't be sorry . . .I want you too. . . Gently kissing him on the cheek, he buried his face under Kai's chin. "Was that what you wanted to tell me? That you want me?"

"No . . . I wanted to tell you that I . . . I wanted to ask you if you could . . . show me . . . how to . . . to . . ." Chuckling at his own inability to form a complete sentence, he began again. "I don't want to loose you to that Mao. I don't want to loose you to anyone. I want you. And I want you to show me how to love. If you want to, that is. "

Receiving no answer, he asked again. "Do you want to? "

"Idiot. " And Kai stiffened. Looking up at him Rei smiled. "You're such an idiot. Of course I want to . . . " Caressing his cheek with one hand, he brushed a strand of slate-coloured hair out of Kai's eyes with the other. Then he leaned up and planted a firm kiss on the other's lips.

"We should go back to the others, or they'll worry, ne?" Rei whispered.

Nodding, Kai stepped back a bit.

"You're beautiful, Rei. And loveable. That's what I wanted to tell you, too."

And he smiled.

-----------------------------

They must have been away longer than they thought, because when the two boys re-entered the pub, they saw Hiromi sitting next to Takao, patting him on the back comfortingly. Max and Kyouju were crying with laughter and Mao had fallen asleep on her crossed arms.

"Ahem," came a tentative cough from their right. The waitress from before. "I don't want to seem impolite, but I think those boys had enough for one night. And it's nearly midnight. Maybe it would be advisable to--"

Interrupting the young woman---and probably saving her from embarrassment---Kai nodded his head. "I think you're right: we'll go now. It's really late. Thanks for letting us stay so long. Could you prepare the check, please? "

"Of course. Do you want to split the check or pay everything together? " she asked him, half-bowing in his direction.

"I'll pay everything together. " When the waitress was gone he turned to Rei. "Why don't you just go grab our jackets and tell the others we're leaving? I'll pay our check and then we can go home. "

Nodding, Rei did as he was told. He made his way through the room, stumbling over someone's foot and apologising quickly before the man could start complaining. Hearing a sullen swear directed at him and his clumsiness, Rei arrived at their table.

Grabbing the two jackets, he turned to the others. "Kai's paying. We're going home now. "

"Already home?" Takao asked. Maxie, who had stopped laughing, eyed him tiredly, suppressing a yawn.

"It's half past midnight, Takao . . . "

"Oh . . . I'll wake up Mao, then. " And he did, shaking her shoulder lightly. Slowly raising her head, she blinked at him.

"Are we going home?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes and yawning. Then she caught sight of Rei. "You're back."

"Yeah. We'll leave now. Has everyone got their jackets?" Seeing all of them nod, he grinned at his friends. "Ok. Let's go, ne?"

And then they walked towards the exit where Kai was already waiting for them.

"11500¥. I think we should let the BBA pay that. 'Team-Excursion' or something like that . . . " he told them.

Lightly punching him in the arm Takao smirked at him. "You only suggest that because you had the most drinks and would have to pay the most, ne, captain?"

"Whatever," Kai shrugged his shoulders, thinking that it was strange that Takao had more wit when he was drunk than he had when he was sober. "Everyone does agree, though?"

Receiving six nods, he smirked in success and opened the door for them. "I called two cabs. Rei, Hiromi and me will take one. Kyouju, Maxie, Takao and Mao will take the other. Is that ok with you?"

Again, he received a round of nods. They had waited for about three minutes when the cabs arrived. Separating in the two groups they had agreed upon, they got in the cars after waving short goodbyes.

When they had put on their seatbelts Hiromi, who sat in-between the two boys, eyed first Kai, the Rei.

"You were away pretty long, you two. Did you have fun?"

Scowling at her, Kai growled. "I don't know what you mean, Hiromi-_chan _. . . " Her eyes widened a fraction. Then she grinned at him.

"Oh, of course . . . Sorry. I forgot . . . "

"What did you forget?" Rei entered the strange conversation, feeling rather curious.

Kai snapped, "Nothing."

"Nothing," Hiromi echoed. "Absolutely nothing.

"Oh, but you know, Takao was so funny . . . Rei, you saw me patting his back, ne? And Maxie and Kyouju laughing?" Taking in his nod she continued. "I'm sure you two can remember it too. That one time when Takao had had that match with that green-haired girl. The pretty one." Kai and Rei nodded. "Well, after Dragoon's attack her skirt had blown up. And you remember Takao fainting? And all of us had thought he had fainted because all of the blood in his head at seeing her panties?" The two boys nodded again, remembering that day quite clearly.

Seeing Hiromi grin, they waited for what else was to come. "Well, tonight he told us why he _really_ fainted. I quote: 'I didn't faint because I saw her underwear. I fainted because I _didn't _see it. . . ' And then he blushed scarlet, and Maxie and Kyouju were shocked. Then they started laughing and Takao began crying, complaining about them being no friends at all, after all his eyes had been deflowered – and the face he made . . . it was absolutely hilarious."

Miming his countenance she tittered, clasping her hands together, and then the brunet slumped back in her seat. "It was so stupid . . . "

After driving another ten minutes, all of them arrived at the hotel.

"Ah, finally . . . " Rei sighed. Seeing Takao he smiled at him. "How are your eyes?"

"She told you, didn't she? " Upon receiving a nod, he turned to Hiromi. "You're so mean. I didn't want Kai to hear . . . "

"Oh, you poor, poor boy . . . I'll give you some sweets, ok?" she said, patting his cheek.

Sniffling a bit, Takao answered with a meek "Ok . . . "

Reaching their apartment, they waited until Kyouju had unlocked the door. Max walked in first, promptly stumbling over several shopping bags and landing on his bottom with a thud. Cursing under his breath he reached for the light switch. "Watch out for the bags," he advised the others.

Looking down at the blond boy, who sat in-between shoes and dresses, Takao began laughing, helping him to stand up again. "Oh, Maxie. . . Maybe next time you should turn the light on _before_ you go in . . . "

Saying their goodnights in the hall, each of the teens went to their own room, taking their shopping bags with them.

The thought of being alone with Kai again made Rei nervous all of sudden. Would they talk? Or kiss again? Or . . . more?

When Kai entered their room after him, he sported a nervous look himself.

"Well . . . " he began. "What now?" Raising his eyebrows he locked his gaze with Rei's.

Shrugging his shoulders, Rei spotted Kai's shopping bag. Pointing at it, he asked, "What do you have there? "

"Curious are we? " Smiling at Rei, he walked closer to him, opening the bag right under his nose.

"Sweets? " His eyes widening at the sheer amount of sweets, he turned to look at Kai again. "By the way . . . What happened to all that popcorn? You didn't eat all of it, did you? "

Shaking his head in amusement he explained, "No-one wanted to stay in the cinema to help me wake you up; they found it amusing that you were peacefully drooling on my sweater. So, I blackmailed Takao into staying by offering him the rest of the popcorn. You know him . . . Before I could count to ten the remaining third of it was gone. "

Putting his sweets away into a drawer, he addressed Rei again. "If you want you can take some."

"Ok." Not knowing what else to say he decided to go take his shower. Grabbing his pyjamas, he smiled at Kai, who was looking at him quizzically. "What? "

"Nothing. I'll wait for you, ok? "

Nodding, he closed the bathroom door behind him. Usually he showered for a long time – but not tonight. Not with Kai waiting for him.

After about fifteen minutes, he was finished. Re-entering the bedroom he saw Kai dozing on his bed.

Sitting down next to him he tousled the bluish hair. "Kai. You can use the bathroom now. "

Hugging Rei's waist, Kai gave a soft sigh. "You smell good . . . "

Leaning down, Rei sniffed at his hair. Smoke. And other smells typical of a pub. "You don't . . . I won't let you sleep in my bed like that. "

"That means if I go take a shower now, I'll be allowed to sleep in your bed again? "

Rei smiled, then nodded. "Only if you don't get a guilt-complex tomorrow morning. Because right now we're drunk and all."

Cupping his cheek in his left hand, Kai planted a tender kiss on Rei's lips. "I won't. Promise." And then he went of towards the bathroom.

Rei lay down on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes.

The sounds of someone moving beside him woke him up some time later. Blinking in the darkness, he turned his head towards Kai.

"Sorry . . . I didn't want to wake you . . . " he said, caressing Rei's forehead.

"It's ok. I wanted to wait for you. But . . . well . . . " shrugging, he turned on his side, resting his head on Kai's shoulder. "You smell good now. "

"Otherwise I wouldn't have dared to sleep in your bed. Shall I kiss you goodnight? " the other asked him, a smug grin on his lips.

Grinning back, Rei answered by pressing his lips against Kai's, flicking his tongue across them. When the other boy opened his mouth, he let his tongue slip in, caressing the bluenet's tongue gently. Moving to lie half on top of him, Rei began to kiss down Kai's neck, leaving a wet trail in his wake. When he suckled at a spot just above the ruby-eyed boy's collarbone, Rei heard him emit a soft moan.

He was a bit disappointed when Kai stopped him by placing his fingertips, which were still cool from his shower, against his chest, pushing him back a bit.

"Don't you like me doing that . . .?" Feeling rejected, he moved a bit away from the older boy.

Kai pulled him back immediately. Stroking his back gently, he whispered into his hair. "Silly. Of course I like you doing that. But if you continue, we won't get any sleep tonight. You know what I mean . . . And I don't want to rush things. Besides, I'll be on top when it comes to this. "

Frowning at him, Rei pursed his lips. "And why exactly would that be?"

"Because you've got the long hair," Kai reasoned with a rather funny expression on his features.

"You thought about that very hard, didn't you?" Receiving a smug grin, he let his head fall down on Kai's shoulder. "But honestly . . . because of my _hair_?"

Chuckling, Kai lightly kissed him on the lips. "And because you're the emotional one."

Sighing in defeat, Rei hugged him. "Ok." Deciding to let the matter rest for now, he snuggled up to Kai's side completely. "It's late. We should sleep."

"Goodnight then," Kai murmured, caressing Rei's hair softly.

"Goodnight."

Closing his eyes, Rei had the feeling that he wouldn't wake up crying that time.

Not with Kai by his side.

Sleep was a sweet thing that night, for both of them, as Kai didn't dream, and Rei didn't cry.

---------------------------------------

---------

-

-

-

So . . . what do you think? Just send me a review (I like those a lot! -smiles-) - if you have enough time, that is.

By the way - I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. I got so many lovely reviews. Thank you!!! I also say thank you to my beta reader Shauna. She's a great help, and very patient with memy mistakes.

And finally: Hellos to my friend Hatti and to Donya - we had a nice talk some time ago.


	4. Part III: Love 1

Ah . . . I'm so so sorry! It's been such a long time since I last updated. I feel so bad about it. But at first I had a lot of stress in school (so I couldn't write), than the story had to be beta-read and when that was finally done I went on a one-week-trip to London (that was so much fun!).

But now I'm home again (still a bit tired, because of going by bus and ferry so long – you can't imagine how utterly exhausting it is to sit around all day long. . . And then I'm also travel sick and had to use medicine. +sighs+) and the first thing – after sleeping – I do, is to update.

So I hope you like that chapter a little bit. I'll try my best to finish this story as soon as possible. But I'm warning you – my finals are coming up . . .

-

-

**Part III: Love (1)**

**-**

**-**

_Tip . . . tap . . . tip-tap . . . tip-tap . . . tip-tap . . . tiptaptiptaptiptap _. . .

Someone was walking their fingertips over his arm.

"Rei." A soft poke in his upper arm made him stir. "Wake up, Rei."

Turning away from the annoyance, Rei curled up in a small ball. Then someone blew air into his ear, making him shiver and swat at that someone.

"Go away . . ." he mumbled groggily.

"Man, Rei . . . you're worse than a child. Honestly. Wake up now!" A sharp tug made his blanket slide away, leaving him open to the cold. Opening his eyes slowly, he prepared himself to scowl.

However, when he saw Kai kneeling next to him, he changed his plans, smiling instead.

"Oh, Kai . . . Good morning."

"Good morning, Rei. I thought you'd never wake up," Kai said, giving the blanket back.

Sitting up, Rei pulled it up to his chin, continuously watching Kai.

"What?"

Narrowing his eyes, Rei remained silent.

"Rei. What is it?" Shifting a bit, Kai studied the other boy's face.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the blow, I think."

Silence.

"You can stop waiting for it. It won't come." Trailing his fingers along Rei's cheek, Kai leaned in for a kiss.

"Promise?"

Nodding once, Kai closed the remaining distance, softly touching his lips to Rei's.

"Promise."

Looking at Kai, only _looking_ at him, seemed such an easy thing to do right now.

Light, creamy skin - he knew it was soft to touch. High cheekbones and a straight nose - not too long, not too short; just perfect. And then his eyes: almond-shaped jewels. Rei still found it marvellous how they would change their colour depending on thelight. With the pale morning-sunlight streaming in they were sparkling in a softred. Dark lashes threw narrow bands of shadow over them. Kai's dark eyebrows described a slight bow, narrowing near his temples.

His hair was still tousled from sleep, sticking up in every direction possible. Silky strands fell onto his forehead, covering it like bluish wings.

Then Rei's eyes wandered down to Kai's lips. A dusky, pale red. The lower lip was a bit fuller than the upper one, which would change whenever Kai pulled them into one of his smirks. That slight difference would vanish completely in those moments.

Changing to a kneeling position, Rei leaned towards Kai, slinging his arms around his neck, resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder. Kai moved his hands on Rei's back, trailing them gently up and down. Closing his eyes, the Chinese boy let out a contented purr.

"How late is it?" he mumbled into Kai's neck, still feeling tired and somewhat exhausted.

"Half past eight."

Yawning loudly, Rei raised his head a bit. "Only? Why did you have to wake me this early?"

"I thought we'd like to have some time for ourselves. . ." Kai reasoned, planting a gentle kiss just under Rei's left ear. Moving his lips downward, he let his tongue flicker against Rei's neck from time to time. He came to a halt at his collarbone and kissed him one final time before leaning up again.

Seeing the other boy's eyes closed, he tapped the small nose with his forefinger. Rei's eyes opened up again, giving sight to a darkened, rich gold.

"Why did you stop? It felt good," he murmured.

Smiling at him, Kai inclined his head. "Actually, I wanted to _talk_ to you . . . But if you go and brush your teeth, we can do some kissing before . . ."

Rei first blushed and then stood up in a rather hurried way, making his way over to the bathroom. He exited it some minutes later, still flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. _'Go and brush your teeth . . .'_ What was that?

Kai was still sitting on his bed, although he had changed his position into a half-yoga. He seemed to be quite comfortable in that position, as he sat like that fairly often.

Nervously knotting his fingers together, Rei sat down in front of Kai again. Meeting the other boy's gaze, his blush deepened.

"You're cute when you blush like that, you know?" Kai said suddenly.

Smiling somewhat helplessly, Rei shrugged one shoulder. "You think so?"

As if to calm him, Kai took his hands, pulling Rei in his lap. "Rei. Don't be so nervous . . . This is new for me, too, so . . . hn . . . If you don't want things, just tell me, ok?"

Nodding once, Rei relaxed. He hadn't even noticed how tensed up he had become. "I'm . . . It's just . . . Well . . ." Sighing helplessly, Rei stopped trying to explain himself.

"Rei?" Half-smiling at him, Kai raised a questioning eyebrow.

Rei swallowed. Then he leaned forward, letting his eyes flutter shut. Kissing was easy. Much easier than talking. But they had to talk, he knew that. He would just let Kai do it. After all, _Kai _had behaved strangely. _He_ was the one who had tried to avoid their 'affair'. He was-

_-Oh, that feels good . _. .

Rei's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Kai flipped his tongue against his, making the other boy moan softly. Hugging him around the neck, he leaned into Kai heavily, sending them both lying on the bed. With _Rei_ on top. Again.

Pulling back, he triumphantly smirked down at Kai.

"See? _I'm_ on top. You should get used to it . . ."

Before Rei could lean down to continue their kiss, he was flipped onto his back with Kai lying on him. "I won't get used to it - neither will I need to. I told you _I_ was going to be on top . . ." Taking Rei's face between his hands, he began kissing him thoroughly – and Rei didn't complain.

After a while, Kai rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. Looking down at Rei's face, he tenderly brushed his thumb over the other's slightly swollen lips. Gulping a bit, he leaned down to give Rei a chaste kiss. Then he pulled away, though still remaining at only a minimal distance.

"We should talk now . . ." he breathed against Rei's lips.

Opening his eyes, Rei brushed his lips against Kai's in a fleeting whisper. "Ok."

Kai sat upright, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet touching the carpet. Rei got up, too, seating himself next to Kai. Both of them sat there for a while in silence, motionless, staring at the carpet. It was light green with orange and white sprinkles, Rei noticed.

"What will we do about our . . . 'affair'?" Kai spoke up first. He was the one who wanted to talk, so in Rei's opinion, he had to make the first move. "I mean . . . what is what we have? We're friends – it's friendship. But we also kiss – what do we call it then?"

"You wanted me to show you how to _love _. . . So I think it's an actual relationship."

Kai's cheeks turned a pale red. "Did I really say that? That thing about love?"

Eyeing him with shock evident on his face, Rei nodded.

_He forgot it . . . Maybe he didn't mean it at all . . . What now? _

"Last night. In that alley." Feeling uneasy, Rei turned back to stare at the carpet. "I thought you wanted to give it a try. Going out with me, I mean."

"I want to. I'm just . . . I don't want to hurt you. That's why I thought it would be better if we weren't kissing and such. But somehow . . . somehow I couldn't bring myself to forget about it. And so I thought that I should actually ask you out. I meant what I said. Even if I can't remember the words I used . . ." At this point, Kai scratched the back of his head, looking somewhat sheepish.

"But I really meant it. I thought all day about how to get my point across, so you can believe me when I say I meant what I said." He was speaking in a rush, so when he saw Rei's puzzled expression, he decided to inquire if he was understood. "Can you follow me?"

Rei smiled at him and nodded. "It's a pretty hard task, but I think I know what you mean. "

Taking the other boy's hand in his own, Kai turned to look Rei in the eyes. He licked his lips nervously before he continued talking. "So . . . er . . . I think you could consider our 'affair' as a relationship. If you want to go out with me, that is. I like you very much and I care for you and you're pretty and-"

"Kai. Shut up. " Raising an amused eyebrow, Rei began to laugh quietly. "I've never heard you talk so much . . . But I like it. Though I think I'll have to get used to it first . . . "

Feeling laughed at, Kai scowled a bit. He tightened his hold on Rei's hand. "Do you want to?"

"Huh?"

"Rei . . . Stop making fun of me. You know I can't stand it. Especially not in such an important situation." Kai's scowl deepened. He felt uneasy. And he hated it.

"I'm important to you . . .?" Rei wasn't much help.

"Stop that. You were nervous the whole time. Why can't you be nervous now? Do you _like_ making me squirm? And _do_ you want to go out with me or not?" Kai felt a bit on edge, and the fact that Rei seemed to enjoy that made him squirmy. He scowled even more.

ThenRei hugged him. Tenderly. Brushing his hands through Kai's hair, he leaned down to his ear.

"Of course I want to go out with you . . . " he murmured. Hugging him back, Kai sighed in relief.

Rei was happy. Somehow 'going out' with Kai made him feel safe, as if he wouldn't have to worry all the time. Kai was there to help him with whatever there was to come.

_My fall may be caught _. . .

-

"Good morning!" Rei called out happily into the kitchen. He was standing in the doorframe, grinning widely. Kai stood directly behind him, scowling slightly.

"Kai wishes you a good morning, too . . ." Rei added upon turning around and seeing Kai's face.

The others were already sitting at the table, smiling at them as they entered the kitchen. Well, most of them smiled; Takao didn't. He wasn't even eating.

"Are you ok, Takao?" Rei asked him with concern. Takao groaned and turned away.

Her smile widening, Hiromi petted him on the back. "He's got a huge hangover. "

"Oh . . ." He could hear Kai snort behind him in a somewhat amused way. "Don't be so mean . . . As if you'd never had one."

Walking past him, Kai shrugged. "I haven't. " Ignoring Rei's blink, he sat down next to Max. The only place left now was between Mao and Kai.

_Oh well _. . .

"Good morning, Mao-chan," he greeted the girl, sitting down between her and Kai.

Looking up at him, she smiled feebly. "Good morning. " And then she turned away again, busying herself with her breakfast. Rei was sure she was thinking about his decision towards her, a thought that made his spirit sink. He knew he would have to tell her he couldn't go out with her, but he didn't know _how_ to do it without hurting her too much.

A soft touch against his ankle made him turn to his left to gaze at Kai. The other boy wasn't looking at him, but the touch remained. Rei blushed and then turned his eyes away from Kai. Meeting Hiromi's sly grin, he blushed even more. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. Rei mouthed a silent 'what?', but she only shook her head, turning to speak with Kyouju.

Breakfast was a silent affair after that. There was no chatter. Takao gave no sound, either. He had his head rested on his hands, staring off into space. The only thing that could be heard was the clatter of the dishes they used.

Taking a sip of his tea, Rei felt Kai's foot move away from his ankle and up his calf in a caressing motion. He choked on his tea and began to cough. Mao looked at him with widened eyes.

"You shouldn't drink so hastily, Rei. See what you get from it," Kai said, patting his back to ease his cough. Rei turned to face him with an angry glare.

"As if it was _my_ fault," he muttered under his breath, so only Kai could hear him. That earned him an innocent smile, and he turned away with a huff.

_That idiot_ . . .

Kai continued stroking the raven-haired boy's leg, obviously very pleased with himself. After a while, Rei's glare smoothed into a dreamy smile, and he sighed loudly. Everyone looked at him with a puzzled expression. Grinning stupidly, he waved them off, shrugging slightly and then sinking back in his chair. The smile remained – as did Kai's foot.

That was when Rei remembered he wanted to talk to Hiromi. Straightening his posture, he cleared his throat.

"Hiromi-chan?"

"Yes, Rei?" she answered him with a huge grin.

"May I help you in the kitchen this morning?"

"Of course, Rei . . . "

There. Problem solved. He would have some time with Hiromi alone - hopefully enough time to get good advice in 'Case-Mao'. As a girl, Hiromi should know what would hurt the least.

Breakfast was soon finished, and everyone left the kitchen. Being alone with Hiromi, Rei began talking.

"See, I need your-" He got, however, interrupted by a loud shush.

"Rei . . . Look there. " And she pointed to the table. Takao was still sitting there, his head sunken to the polished surface.

Scratching the back of his head, Rei grinned sheepishly. "Oops . . . I didn't notice him. He's too quiet today, ne?"

"Obviously," Hiromi stated, grinning back at him. Then she walked over to Takao. Shaking his shoulder, she tried to get him to move. "Come on, Takao. You need to stand up. "

A muffled grunt could be heard, followed by an indignant, "I don't want to. . . "

Planting her hands upon her hips, Hiromi stood tall next to the disgruntled boy's frame. "You. Will. Leave. Now." Poking him in his side, she added a sharp, "Immediately!"

Raising his head, Takao glared at the girl. His eyes narrowed as he spat, "You're so mean! Is that any way to treat a dead-ill friend?"

"Takao, you've only got a _hangover _. . . Really now . . ."

Ignoring Hiromi, he stalked out of the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind him. Muttered curses could be heard from the corridor, and then Takao was gone.

"Now we can talk, Rei. What do you need?" Hiromi asked him, clearing the table.

Helping her do so, he cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I . . . need some advice. Because of . . . well . . . because of-"

Hiromi sighed exasperatedly. "Because of Mao?" Receiving Rei's nod, she continued. "And because of what she must have told you last night?"

Rei nodded again.

"So what _did_ she tell you last night? And don't stutter."

"She . . . eh . . . she confessed that she liked me. A lot. In _that_ way . . . "

Hiromi nodded enthusiastically. "And?"

"Well, and she wants me to make a decision. About my feelings towards her and our relation and such, and you know what I mean . . . What am I going to do now?"

"Tell her the truth, " she stated matter-of-factly. "That you don't like her that way and that you're going out with Kai."

"Oh . . . I should-" Realising what Hiromi had just said, his eyes widened. "Hey! Wait a sec . . . How do you know about Kai and me?"

Hiromi first smirked and then began to giggle. "I didn't know. Now I do. Besides, I advised Kai to ask you out. He did do it, ne? Or did you?"

Rei blushed. "I _planned_ to ask him out, but Kai was faster. He was the one who asked me out. "

"Aww . . . How cute! Tell me about it?"

Smiling sweetly at her, he shook his head vehemently. "No."

"You're so mean. I'll ask Kai then."

"Hey! Don't do that. That's private."

"But if he _wants_ to tell me?"

"He _won't_ want to tell you."

Both stuck their tongues out simultaneously; then they grinned at each other.

Her expression turning serious again, Hiromi changed the subject back to Mao. "You should really tell her that. After all, when someone lies to you, it hurts much more than the rejection itself."

"Ok . . . And when she cries?"

Hiromi rolled her eyes at Rei. "Typical 'Boy-Question' . . . Comfort her. Tell her she's a pretty girl. Hug her."

"And when she gets mad at me? For going out with someone else?"

"I don't think she'll be angry at a gay friend. "

"I'm _not_ gay!" Rei snapped at her indignantly. "I only like . . . Kai. "

"Of course you do . . ." Hiromi waved her hand at him, a comical eyebrow raised.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"That was the typical Kai statement. Maybe it's contagious . . . Have you two already kissed?" Rei blushed again. "Oh, of course you have . . ."

"Did he tell you that, too?" he asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. _Wonder what else he told her_ . . .

Shaking her head in amusement, Hiromi smiled at him. "No. He only told me that he had a crush on you and that he did something stupid. After that it was pretty easy to guess what had happened, you know?"

Rei nodded. "So you two were talking about me in the shopping centre?"

Now it was Hiromi who widened her eyes in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I overheard you when I was waiting for Mao to finish in the dressing room. You have a loud voice sometimes . . . "

Hiromi blushed and opened her mouth to say something when the door opened, and Kai poked his head into the kitchen.

"Are you done talking?"

"Yeah," Rei answered, smiling at him. Kai smiled back, and Hiromi's eyes began to gleam.

"You're so sweet, you two . . . " she whispered.

Entering the kitchen and closing the door behind him, Kai glared at her.

"You told him!" he accused angrily. Hiromi stuck out her tongue and rushed past Kai, hurrying out of the kitchen. "I told her not to tell you I talked to her about you . . . "

Moving to stand in front of Kai, Rei slid his arms around his neck. "I don't mind . . . Seeing the results . . ." Closing the remaining distance, he brought their lips together.

"In the kitchen . . . I'm shocked, Rei. Someone could see us . . . " Smirking slightly, Kai leaned back in to continue their kiss. Before he could use his tongue, however, the door burst open, and Hiromi stormed in.

Kai and Rei jumped away from each other, scowling at her.

"Aww . . . really cute!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes with a hand. Before she left the kitchen, she blinked through her fingers, giving them a thumb up.

"That girl . . ."

"In that case . . . you shouldn't have told her."

Raising an ironic eyebrow, Kai snorted. "As if I could have known she'd be like _that _. . . By the way, I wanted to ask you if you'd go for a walk with me."

"I . . . eh . . . thought," Rei gulped, "that I should talk to Mao first."

"You're a little idiot, Rei. She'll be here until this evening. It's only quarter past ten. If you tell her now, she'll have a hell of a day." How was it possible that Kai, Mr. 'Anti-Social', had more insight in such things than Rei himself?

"Oh . . . Ok, then. Let's go, ne?"

"Yup."

Before Rei could leave the kitchen to fetch his jacket, Kai stopped him. Leaning against the door to block it from unwanted audience, he pulled the golden-eyed boy into a light embrace.

"I had no dessert this morning . . . " And then he kissed Rei again, able to use his tongue this time.

"You've never had desserts in the morning before," Rei stated, after their kiss had ended.

"From now on," Kai began, giving him a peck on the lips, "I'll have them on a daily basis, ok?"

Smiling at the bluenet, Rei nodded his head happily.

"Agreed. "

-

_Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . . _

"Rei!"

_Rei . . .?_

"Oh! I must have zoned out . . . sorry," Rei exclaimed, a bit startled, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks.

Kai chuckled. "You looked very . . . delighted. What were you thinking about?"

"I . . . er . . . " Rei's blush increased, and he looked around for something that would help him out of the current situation. He couldn't just say 'you', now could he . . .?

"Come on, Rei. You can tell me. I'm your . . . you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean. You're my what?" Sighing happily, Rei watched Kai scowl at him. Without intending to, Kai had saved him from embarrassment.

"Hn." Kai turned away from him, stepping to the side so they weren't walking directly next to each other anymore.

As if being magnetically drawn to Kai, Rei closed the gap the other boy had created. Kai had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, so Rei could only grab his elbow instead of his hand, which was a pity altogether. Rei loved Kai's hands; they were soft and warm. His own hands were rather cool most of the time; them being held by warmer ones proved to be blissful.

His expression turned serious when they stopped to stand in front of each other. Coloured leaves were whirling around them, but today Rei had no eyes for them.

"Don't be like that, Kai. Please . . . "

Kai opened his mouth as if to say something. Looking into Rei's eyes, however, he closed it again. They were gleaming in a whirl of yellow and gold, rich colours, crystal clear and shining. He knew they could see right into his soul. Rei was still holding onto his right elbow, and he could feel warmth spreading from his touch.

Swallowing slightly, he nodded his head. "Ok."

Rei sighed and then averted his eyes to the ground. He could hear children's laughter from afar. After Kai and him had grabbed their jackets, they had told their friends they wanted to go train in the park a few blocks away from their hotel. A lie, of course. The others had been asked if they wanted to join, but upon seeing the clouded sky, they had decided to stay where they were and watch TV. '_Much more comfortable'_, as Takao had stated.

They had been walking to the park in silence – Rei smiling dreamily, obviously deep in thoughts, and Kai watching him amusedly. And now they were standing amid walking people, staring at the ground.

Kai was the first to move again. He dragged Rei with him, and so they continued their walk. Rei's fingers slid down the other boy's arm, and he too stuffed his hands in his pockets when he noticed random passers-by curiously staring at them.

"What makes you so sad, Kai?"

Kai stopped abruptly. Rei walked a few more steps and then also came to a halt. He didn't turn back to face Kai.

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you so sad?" Rei repeated, without explaining any further.

Staring at his back, Kai narrowed his eyes at the Chinese. "I don't know what you mean, Rei. I'm not sad. "

"You are. I could see it in your eyes. "

Walking past the other boy, Kai moved to stand in front of him. "You were wrong then. I'm fine," he insisted.

"Kai . . . " Rei said in a soothing voice. "You don't have to be so defensive. I'm your friend, remember? I'm even _more_ than that . . . You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's only . . . what I saw in your eyes felt like what I feel when I wake up crying at night. " He ended in a whisper, looking at Kai with a soft smile.

"What are you trying to say?" Kai eyed him quizzically. His eyes were narrowed in curiosity and one eyebrow was raised in a slight bow. Seeing Kai like that, Rei shuffled his feet, a mask of uncertainty covering his face.

"I don't know . . . Whenever someone around me feels something very intensively, I can pick up fragments of those emotions. But that's nothing too special. In general, everyone can do that. I think it's just a bit more intensive with me . . . " Rei explained. People were staring at them again, so he glared at a boy with a particularly stupid look on his face.

Noticing that, Kai caught Rei's gaze and smiled at him. "Maybe we should sit down somewhere, ne, Rei?" he suggested.

Grinning back at him, Rei complied, and they walked over to a bench where they sat down.

"So you mean . . . " Kai started, "That when you cry at night, it's my fault? Because _I_ feel sad?" Raising a questioning eyebrow, he looked at Rei's rather embarrassed face.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. Besides, I never had these problems before I joined our team. And never when I had a room for myself. Maybe you just have nightmares of some sort . . . " He felt uncomfortable speaking about that. In the end, Kai would think he was a nutcase for believing in empathy and other such things.

So what Kai said next surprised him. "I think you might be right. I do have nightmares of my childhood and . . . Most of the time I forget about them, and I feel nothing," he declared in a toneless mutter, staring at nothing in particular. "But only when we sleep in the same room. " When Kai saw Rei's way-too-serious expression, he first scowled at him, then grinned smugly.

"You absorb my dreams, Rei! Can't get enough of me, eh?" That received the intended effect. Rei laughed slightly and shook his head. Then he leaned into Kai's side, sighing softly.

"We need a Dreamcatcher. "

Eyeing Rei with suspicion, Kai frowned. "We need a _what_?"

Rei smiled at him. "A Dreamcatcher. It's an Indian thing. It's a ring wrapped up with leather and a web inside it. On the outside it has some feathers and pearls. " He made a few hurried motions, drawing a picture in the air.

"You hang it up over the sleeping area, and it filters the dreams, letting only the good ones out. The bad dreams are caught in the web. "

Frowning in confusion and disbelieve, Kai unconsciously let his arm slide onto the backrest behind Rei's shoulders. "And you believe in that?"

Rei nodded enthusiastically, his smile broadening. "Some cousin of my aunt's husband has one. It works. "

"Aha. " When he saw expectant golden eyes boring into his own, Kai half smiled. "If it makes you happy, we'll buy one . . . "

Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder for a moment. Remembering where they were, he quickly raised it again.

"Don't you think it's a bit too public here?"

Kai nodded. "Where do you want to go? Back home?"

"No," Rei said, shaking his head in a slow motion. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts again. Struck by a sudden idea, he nearly stumbled over his next few words.

"I know a place. " Rei stood up and already began walking away.

"What place?" Kai asked, stepping up to his side.

Eyeing him out of the corner of his eyes, the Chinese teen smirked happily.

"A place where I can cuddle with you . . . "

Kai laughed shortly, and then rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, sighing loudly.

"You show the way, then."

-

They had been walking for about twenty minutes. Whatever place it was Rei wanted to go to was pretty far away, and Kai began to wonder how his . . .

. . . He couldn't call Rei his 'boyfriend'. Not even in his thoughts. Scrunching his nose in contemplation, he decided to just call Rei 'Rei'. But what he was still wondering about was the fact that his _Rei_ had time enough to stroll around and discover faraway places where one could cuddle. Maybe he would have to train his team even more. It shouldn't be possible for them to have that much time left over. They should concentrate on Beyblading entirely . . .

"Kai." Tugging at the bluenet's sleeve, Rei tried to gain his attention. With no success. "Earth to Kai! We're there."

"Huh?" Kai turned his head a few times, looking around. They had stopped in front of a large tree. His boots were already soaked from the wet grass and covered by several damp leaves, which made him slightly grumpy. Cold feet were a terrible thing. Cold hands, too. He couldn't understand how Rei could live with those icy fingers of his . . .

There was only that tree. Kai didn't even know what kind of tree it was. An oak maybe? When he turned to Rei, who had been standing next to him a second ago, he discovered that the other boy had disappeared.

Hearing his name being called from somewhere above, Kai looked up.

"Come on up!" Rei called down to him. He was standing on a branch, sporting a proud grin that bared his cat-like fangs.

Inclining his head, Kai scowled at him. "You don't expect me to climb that tree, do you?"

"Of course I do." He laughed airily, climbing up further. "Move!"

"Rei, I _won't_ climb a slippery tree. Not ever." By now, Kai was only able to see Rei's feet. The few leaves left covered the rest of the neko-jin's body. To emphasise his statement, Kai added a stubborn '_Absolutely not_'.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kai glared at the tree's trunk, then at the branches and finally at Rei, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. Pouting.

"You're so mean, Kai. Why won't you just come up?" he asked him, frowning disappointedly.

"Because I'm not six years old anymore."

Rei sighed exasperatedly. "Neither am I."

"You're a _cat_. It's different with you," Kai reasoned, still glaring at him.

Pursing his lips, Rei jumped down, landing next to Kai. Planting his hands on his hips, he eyed him accusingly. "You just _can't_ climb a tree!"

"I can."

"I don't believe you."

"It's just that it's slippery."

Rei began to move around Kai in small circles. "You're afraid of falling!"

"Rei!"

Stopping in front of the bluenet, Rei pointed a finger at his nose. "Just admit I'm right."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you _aren't_. Besides, how can you _cuddle_ on a _tree_?"

"Come up, and I'll show you . . ." Smiling suggestively, Rei took hold of Kai's hand. Drawing little circles with his thumb, he watched the red eyes changing their colour into a dark burgundy.

_So his hands are also sensitive _. . .

"Please, Kai . . . Just this one time. Do it for me." Rei had been drawing closer while talking; his lips were now only an inch away from Kai's. Breathing out softly, he saw the other boy closing his eyes. He touched Kai's lips in a fleeting motion before stepping away from him.

Rei could hear Kai growling at him. "You're such a . . ."

"Aw, Kai. But whatever you were going to call me – you love me for it, ne?" He smiled at him, eyes glittering with mirth. Then he climbed upwards again. He _knew_ Kai would follow him this time, so he didn't even bother turning around to confirm his assumption.

Rei had discovered this place when he had been on one of his 'inquiry-strolls'. The branches near the top were dense, and he had lounged around up there a few times – before it had become too cold to be outside for too long. It wasn't as comfortable as a bed, but if they had gone home, they would have had to deal with the others – and not been able to cuddle at all.

So Rei had decided that his tree would be better than their apartment or a public place. Humming a random melody, he sat down and waited for Kai.

"You look like a turtle climbing a wall," he uttered in a rather amused way upon seeing Kai's attempt at climbing after him.

Sending him a venomous glare, Kai snorted. "Thank you so much, Rei." Then a muttered curse could be heard, followed by "I knew I shouldn't have done this . . ."

Arriving at Rei's height, he eyed his surroundings suspiciously. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Rei grinned and pointed at the place next to him. "There, of course . . ."

Kai sat down – still glaring.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad," Rei tried to soothe him. "We'll have some time for us." Then he leaned in, nuzzling Kai's cheek.

"You have to repay me for that humiliation, Rei."

Seeing Kai's smirk, Rei nodded happily. "I'll do whatever you want . . ."

Letting himself be kissed by Kai seemed to count as repayment. As did some groping. And Rei nearly falling off the tree . . .

**-**

**-**

* * *

Ok. That was chapter four. I'm not all that content with it. The next – and last – one will be better I hope. I you still want to review me I'd be very happy. Because I absolutely love reviews.

That's why I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. I also hope the question about why Rei cried at night is answered. Some people already knew after the last chapter. It made me happy someone guessed it. +smiles widely+

Alright. Thanks again!


	5. Part III: Love 2

Hello! At first I must say sorry to everyone who has been waiting for soo long to read the last chapter of 'Autumn' - I'm really incredibly sorry. That is why I hope you will like it, so it was worth the wait. Again: I'm so sorry!!! But I didn't want to update until that chapter was beta-read... Now that it is, you can finally read it.

My special thanks go of course to my beta, .:Shiro hikari:. I'm so happy you took some time to correct my mistakes. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Of course I also want to thank everyone who read 'Autumn' so far and even more those who waited for this chapter. I love you all!!! Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed - every single review made me soo happy!

So, one last thing: Have fun reading!! And again THANKS to everyone!! Enjoy!!

**Part III: Love (2)**

When the door to their apartment opened Hiromi and Takao both sprinted forward to Kai and Rei. Grinning widely, Hiromi's gaze travelled from one boy to the other.

"So . . . How was it?" she asked them.

Kai grabbed Rei's hand, holding it right under the beaming girl's nose. Her eyes crossed as she inspected the object in front of her. All that could be seen was the bluish tinge of Rei's skin. "Cold it seems . . ." Sighing in disappointment she turned around, leaving them alone with a bouncy hurricane.

"I'm hungry!!!" Takao exclaimed hopping up and down in front of them. Getting no reaction he stopped abruptly, eyeing Kai with an angry glare.

After he closed the door behind him Kai turned to glare back at Takao. "It's not my fault you're hungry."

"It is!" came the growled reply. "Because _you_ took so long _we_ couldn't get to eat anything although Mao already has everything finished and it smells good and I'm so damn hungry and I still had to wait for you and Hiromi wouldn't let me have anything without you two being here because of manners and all and I'm so hungry and now I'm so happy you're finally here and I could hug you and all 'cause I'm so relieved and I still can't believe I can finally get something to eat and -"

Rolling their eyes simultaneously, both Rei and Kai snapped at Takao. "Shut up!"

When Takao stalked away – obviously enraged that they had dared to interrupt his 'speech' – Rei turned towards Kai, an amused smirk plastered upon his face.

"I never thought one could speak so much without breathing in between. Don't you think we just saved him from suffocation, Kai?" Rei questioned, smiling up at the bluenet.

The other boy snorted softly. "Possibly . . ."

They made their way over to the kitchen, where their friends had already prepared everything for lunch. Taking a deep breath Rei felt his stomach growl. Takao was right – it did smell very good indeed . But Mao had always been an excellent cook. Even as a child. Rei smiled as he remembered that one time she had brought him her first self-made rice balls. She had been so nervous about it. Blushing a bright red, Mao had handed him the food. He could still see the little girl's beaming smile as he told her that those rice balls were the best he had ever had. Since that day Mao would make him some of them whenever possible.

"What are you thinking of?" Kai's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Rei grinned. "Rice balls." Why shouldn't he be honest with him? After all they were going out.

"Rice balls?" Raising a disbelieving eyebrow at him, Kai smirked. "They make you happy?"

His grin widening, Rei only shrugged his shoulders, walking towards his seat with Kai in his wake. Sitting down on his chair he found that there were already two rice balls on his plate. Turning to his left he smiled at Mao who sat down next to him.

"Thank you, Mao-chan," he said, ignoring Takao's indignant complaints about Rei having something to eat while he did not.

"You're welcome." Smiling back at him Mao turned to hand out the others' food. When she was finished and everyone was eating she turned to Rei. "We need to talk. Is it okay to go to your room after lunch?"

Rei blushed. He didn't want to talk to Mao. Not yet. His uneasiness heightened as he heard a soft growl from his other side. Kai must have overheard Mao's whisper. _Damn that boy's ears _. . .

"It's okay, yeah," Rei mumbled around a bit of rice. Continuing to chew his food, he frowned. Why did things have to be so complicated? Eyeing Mao out of the corner of his eyes he saw her face covered in an uneasy blush similar to his own. She wasn't the cute little girl anymore, the one he thought of as a sister. She was sixteen years old and a rather pretty young woman. Unfortunately she also was in love with him.

_I don't want to hurt her_. . .

* * *

Lunch went by way too fast – even though Takao had at least five helpings. Obviously he had got over his hangover when Rei hadn't been at home, and so his appetite had came back with renewed force. Gulping nervously, Rei saw Mao standing next to the door, waiting for him to put his dishes away.

At that moment, Kai appeared at his side. His face seemed to be emotionless and only his eyes betrayed his feelings. There was uneasiness. Maybe even a bit of pity. Kai knew exactly that Mao meant a lot to Rei. And he also knew that he didn't want to hurt her. Brushing a thumb over the brunet's cheek comfortingly, he smiled.

"A rice corn," came his explanation.

Leaning into the fleeting, soft touch, Rei sighed. "Thank you." _Not for brushing that 'rice corn' away, but for wishing me good luck._ Upon hearing Takao coo from the other side of the room Rei straightened his posture. _Stupid boy. Why does he always have to do that?_

Rei took a final deep breath and made his way over to Mao. She was leaning against the doorframe, twirling a pink strand around her forefinger. Smiling at the girl, Rei motioned for her to follow him, which she did immediately.

Opening the door to his and Kai's room, Rei frowned. He had the feeling he shouldn't talk to her in the same room that Kai asked him out in. It just didn't fit. But it was already too late. He had agreed to it and it would seem strange if he just changed his mind without giving a proper reason. Submitting to his predicament Rei let Mao in behind him, closing the door firmly.

He hoped dearly everything would be fine. Maybe Mao would understand. Maybe she wouldn't be too sad, wouldn't cry. It couldn't be that hard . . . When Hiromi had told him what to do, everything seemed to be pretty easy.

_Seemed_ to be . . . Mao was already looking at him with shiny eyes. Did she know that he would decide against her? That he didn't return her feelings?

Confirming his suspicions, Mao began. "I had a talk with Hiromi. While we prepared lunch." Her voice trembled slightly, but she continued talking nonetheless. "She told me that I had no chance. That going out with you was completely out of reach for me and that you were already in love with someone else."

Finishing her sentence Mao turned the last part of it into a question. Both of them were still standing in the middle of the room. Looking into each other's eyes they searched for the same answer: Was Rei in love with someone else? Nodding his head tentatively, Rei answered in affirmation. He was in love with Kai. He didn't know when it had started, his feelings might just have developed over time, training together, living together. Or they might have always been there, unknown to himself, and only now did he realise them.

Mao looked at Rei in shock. All colour seemed to leave her face – even her eyes turned a dull, colourless yellow. Sitting down heavily on Rei's bed she took a shuddery breath. Hearing it from that brown-haired girl was one thing. Having Rei's confirmation was something else. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Whom? Whom are you in love with, Rei?" she all but sobbed.

Rei remained standing. Gazing out at the window he bit his lip. Then he looked back at Mao, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Kai," he whispered.

Disbelief crossed Mao's features as her eyes widened even more. "_Kai_? You're fooling me, aren't you, Rei? You must be!"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Rei shook his head. "No, I'm not fooling you. You heard me perfectly. I'm in love with Kai."

Mao emitted somewhat choked laughter. Burying her head in her hands she began sobbing. Pink hair floated about her as she began trembling in a mix of hysterical laughter and desperate crying. Rei froze. He didn't know what to do now. '_Comfort her_' was what Hiromi had told him to do – easier said then done. He knew perfectly well that Mao could be like a whirl of fury when she was in that state of mind. She had been in a state similar to this once in their childhood, when Lai had thrown her favourite doll into the river. In that fragment of a second she had hissed at him and then lunged forward. Lai had been sporting a large scratch across his cheek afterwards – if you looked closely you could still see the remaining scar.

Feeling a bit helpless Rei clenched his fists, staring at his friend. She had stopped hissing and Rei took that as a good sign. But suddenly Mao jumped up from her place, all but flying towards him. Before he could move, Mao had her arms flung around him in a tight embrace. Rei tensed up and stiffened completely when he felt wet, salty lips against his own. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears and his heartbeat quickened its pace. Taking a firm hold on her shoulders, Rei tried to gently push the dissolved girl away. To no avail, for she had a vice-like grip on him.

In the end he decided to just turn his head away and hug her in return. Rubbing her back softly, he held her close, waiting for her sobs to subside, for her trembles to stop. Mao calmed down again after several long minutes. Pressing her tearstained face into the crook of Rei's neck, she sighed.

"Are you sure about it?" she mumbled into his skin.

"Yes." Rei didn't have to say more than that. He knew Mao would understand it, even if it was hard for her. If she would ever be able to accept it was another question – one that Rei didn't need answered right now.

Pulling away from him, Mao wiped her face clean. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she still sniffled from time to time, but other than that she seemed to have calmed down.

"Since when were you gay?" She asked him all of sudden, so bluntly that it was nearly audacious.

Rei blushed. Then he cleared his throat. "I'm . . . not gay."

Mao raised an eyebrow at him, snorting slightly. "You just said you were in love with that freak. You _are_ gay."

Feeling anger rise from his core, Rei narrowed his eyes again – he wouldn't let anyone dare to insult his boyfriend. "He's no freak. And only because I love another man doesn't automatically mean I'm gay. I'm not in love with Kai because he is a boy, but because he is _Kai_."

Lowering her eyes to the ground, Mao gulped. "I understand. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

Rei said nothing for a while. When the silence between them became uncomfortable, he turned to leave the room. Mao and him had never fought before, and now this. Sure, there was that time when she was supposed to be angry at him for leaving the White Tigers, but even then they didn't actually fight. Mao's slightly hoarse voice startled him from his thoughts.

"What am I to do now, Rei?" she asked him in a tiny whisper.

"I don't know." He didn't even turn around as he opened the door. Stepping half out of the room he continued talking. "Nothing, I think. You will do nothing."

And then he closed the door behind him. He could hear Hiromi's and Maxie's cheerful laughter from the living room and Mao's hearty sobs from his bedroom. Closing his eyes for a second, Rei took a deep breath. He had known it would be hard to reject his friend. It was, however, surprising exactly _how_ hard it had been.

Making his way over to the others he felt his head swim. He had hurt her. He had hurt Mao, one of his dearest friends, and he hadn't even apologised for it. When he entered the living room he noticed his friends staring at him. Kai sat in the armchair, a light frown upon his face. Chewing on his lower lip Rei walked over to him. Crimson met gold when Kai stared up at him with worry in his eyes.

"You look pale," he said.

Instead of answering him, Rei dropped down on his knees in front of Kai, resting his head on the other boy's knees. He could hear stunned gasps from Max and Kyouju and a satisfied '_I_ knew _it!_' from Takao. Ignoring their reactions he slung his arms around Kai's legs. He needed comfort right now, so much that it didn't matter that the others knew about him and Kai.

Rei didn't feel like crying, but he felt kind of empty. But even that feeling dissolved, as Kai ran his fingers through his hair, disentangling the black mass in gentle caresses. A purr began to form in his chest and Rei allowed himself to stop thinking for a while.

Oblivion, he decided, could be very blissful.

* * *

"Rei . . . You need to let go of my legs now." Kai had stopped patting his hair for a few minutes already. Rei could feel him getting angry. Not at him, but at somebody else. Takao probably.

There was a nervous giggle from Maxie, a groan from both Hiromi and Kyouju and a lovesick sigh from Takao. Standing up in a harsh motion, Kai sent Rei backwards, toppling him over. From that position he could see why the bluenet was so enraged. Takao had his arms slung around Maxie's legs, mocking the position Kai and Rei had been in mere seconds ago. Feeling a jolt of rage both at being mocked, and at the embarrassment of letting everyone see him lose his composure, Rei blushed. Fortunately he wasn't the only one who did so. Max blushed in discomfort, trying to disentangle himself from Takao, Kai had red spots on his cheeks, feeling ready to kill, and Kyouju blushed because he seemed unused to so much _affection _between the members of his team.

Standing tall next to Kai, Rei glared at Takao's back. "I won't ever stop Kai from insulting you again, you stupid--"

"--pig!" Kai finished his sentence. Glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, Rei noticed the red spots gone. Still seething with anger, Kai had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring icy daggers at the back of Takao's head.

A loud smooching sound could be heard and then Takao turned to eye Kai and Rei. Kneeling on the floor, a lazy grin spread over his face, reaching his eyes and lightening them up. "Keep it cool. I was only making fun. I don't have any problems with what you're doing." At that point he wiggled his eyebrows, drawing an exasperated groan from the room's occupants. "Man, do you always have to complain? I'm trying to ease the situation. What's wrong with that?"

Shaking her head at him, Hiromi sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room, Kyouju and Maxie in her wake. "Oh, Hiromi! I only wanted to make it clear I'm no homophone!"

Kai snorted in amusement when he heard Hiromi gritting her teeth. The brunet girl smacked Takao on the head. "_Homophobe_ is what you mean, homo_phobe_!"

Without intending to, Rei smiled. _Homophone_ . . . Typical of Takao, to use words without knowing what they meant. When the door to the living room closed, he let his head rest on Kai's shoulders.

"Do you feel better?" the other teen murmured, resting one hand at the small of Rei's back, while he used the other to cup his cheek. Leaning into the soft touch, Rei nodded.

Kai brushed his lips fleetingly against Rei's forehead before he pulled him back to the armchair, straight into his lap. Hugging him against his chest, he sighed softly. "Now they know."

Rei felt his spirits sink. He could hear a certain coldness in Kai's voice. Maybe he didn't feel about their relationship the way Rei did? Maybe he was embarrassed? Nestling his face into Kai's shoulder, he nodded softly. "Yeah, they do. Are you unhappy because of it?"

A slight tremor in Kai's chest made Rei raise his golden gaze towards his lover's own gaze. Kai was emitting a breathy chuckle, shaking his head. "Silly you. You thought I wouldn't love you anymore because you made our relationship obvious? Now that you have me you'll need much more than that to get rid of me again."

_Love . . . He _loves_ me!_ "I don't want to get rid of you!" Rei exclaimed, a large grin forming on his features. Kai had confessed his feelings – unintendedly perhaps, but still . . . he had used the word 'love'. Lowering his voice to a soft whisper, the Chinese leaned forward, smiling against Kai's lips. "Not ever."

Kai snuggled against the armchair's backrest. A lopsided smirk formed on his lips, his eyes sparkled with contentment. "Is that so . . . Then I'm happy."

Changing his position, Rei propped his arms on one armrest and dangled his legs over the other one. "Me too."

Kai gulped softly, then shifted his gaze away from Rei's. "I don't want to be nosy . . . but . . .er . . . would you mind telling me what happened . . . with Mao? If it hurts you to repeat it, then you don't have to. I only thought it'd be easier if you talked to a friend. I know you didn't want to hurt her – although, upon seeing your reaction, you obviously think you did, which is probably true, and I also know that you . . . care for her. Deeply. Even if I don't approve of that fact." Rei could see a small pout forming on Kai's lips at that last part.

_Cute_ . . .

Kissing those pouty lips first tenderly, then more intensively, Rei contemplated on whether or not he was willing to repeat the whole scenario yet again. He didn't want to think of Mao right now – Kai was way too delicious – so he decided he wouldn't do it.

Drawing back to answer Kai, Rei shook his head. "Not now. I'll tell you later. Right now I have other things on my mind . . . But I'll tell you this: She knows I'm in love with you." Kai's eyes widened a bit, but before he could say anything, he had soft lips pressed against his own, a warm tongue tracing his lower lip – and it was enough to convince him that it would be best to let the matter rest. For now.

* * *

'Hiromiiiiii . . . I'll go in with closed eyes. I promise. But I want to watch -' A thud.

'Oh no, Takao. You won't go in there now. Kai and Rei need their time to . . . talk.'

Dragging noises.

Someone breathing out loudly. 'Hiromi-chan, you know exactly that they're not talking. There are _no_ sounds of anyone talking. I'm sure they're _snogging_.'

'Tsk tsk tsk . . . What makes you think that?'

A yelp. A hiss. 'Ouch!'

'Whatever they're doing, just don't go in there. Especially not for that childish nonsense of yours. Honestly, Takao . . . '_Teletubbies'_?'

Sounds of shuffling on the floor. A thud against the door. 'I think they're cute.'

'Don't pout at me! They're entirely stupid!' A thud. More dragging noises.

Disentangling himself from Kai, Rei stood up and stretched his back. "I think I've got a cramp in my neck . . ."

"Hn." Kai raised an eyebrow and snuggled further into the armchair. "Do you think Hiromi will succeed in keeping Takao away from the living room any longer?"

Rei shook his head, an amused smile forming on his slightly kiss-swollen lips. Kai and him had indeed been snogging – for at least an hour now. Brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear, Rei's smile transformed into a proud grin. Kai looked thoroughly ruffled. His hair was in a worse condition than after sleeping and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, giving a view of a few hickeys and bite marks. He seemed to be more than content, though. Breathing out softly, Rei deemed himself lucky. To Rei's great pleasure Kai hadn't messed up his hair, but had instead used his hands under Rei's jumper, caressing his skin.

Remembering Kai's question, Rei shook his head a second time and walked over to the door to open it. Before he could say what he intended to – namely that Hiromi wouldn't be able to, because Takao had already missed 'Bob the Builder' and some other '_childish nonsense_' – a whirl of red and blue stormed past him, and Takao hopped upon the couch and switched the TV on, seemingly at the same time. Rei had his mouth opened in a stunned expression. Seeing Takao go into a trance-like state, he closed it again, raising both eyebrows in wonderment.

A moment later Rei gazed back at Kai and grinned. The other boy had turned a light shade of red, hurriedly buttoning his white shirt back up. "No need to hurry. You could even present him with _food_ right now, he wouldn't react." Strolling back towards the armchair, Rei continued talking with a sly smirk. "Besides . . . You don't need to be embarrassed about your chest. Looks perfectly fine to me . . ."

Before he could plop down in Kai's lap again, the other boy stood up, straightening out his collar. Rei smiled brightly at his boyfriend's lame attempt at looking un-kissed. "Your hair, honey."

Sighing in exasperation, Kai eyed the still wide opened door suspiciously. "I know _he_ won't see. But there are still three . . . _four_ other nosy brats. And now stop grinning and repair the damage you've done. Do something with my hair before anyone sees me like that."

Rei mock-sighed and began running his fingers through Kai's hair. When he felt a soft touch on his bottom, he looked Kai in the eyes, a fine eyebrow raised. "Enjoying yourself there?"

"Mm hmm . . . But actually I only wanted to tell you," Kai said while pinching Rei playfully, "that I don't approve of the way you sway your hips. You never know how people might react." With that being said, Kai leaned forward and planted a soft kiss upon Rei's lips.

"Ugh . . . gross!" Ignoring Takao's presence had proved to be a mistake, for he obviously thought of Kai's and Rei's new relationship as more enticing than his daily TV program.

Before he spat at the younger boy, Kai narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Mind your own business, _pig_. Why don't you just tell Dipsy and Po I said hello and leave us alone?"

Widening his eyes in shock, Rei gasped softly. "Kai! You know their _names_!?" That earned him an angry swat and Kai leaving the room in a huff. Following after him, Rei saw Hiromi smiling at him from her position next to the door. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned around and headed towards the couch, sitting down next to Takao after pinching him in the cheek, which she seemed to do with much passion lately. Angry yelling could be heard. Hiromi had probably changed the program. Maybe one day Takao would understand that it was for his own good. Even _he_ could only take so much childishness . . .

Meanwhile Rei had caught up with Kai, who stood in front of their shared room with a deep frown.

"Is that girl still in there?" he asked, when Rei turned to open the door.

Paling slightly, the Chinese teen shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. It's possible though. Haven't seen her in a while." Shrugging again, Rei moved away from the door, leaning against the wall. He sighed. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then Kai opened the door – and started.

"There's no one in."

Rei's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"_Mao_?!"

* * *

"She's gone. I can't believe it. She's gone . . ." Groaning softly, Rei slumped down on Kai's bed. "Without a word. Have I hurt her that much, Kai?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you told me what exactly has happened between the two of you . . .?" Kai was sitting opposite to Rei, on the brunet's own bed. Tapping his fingertips together he seemed to be kind of nervous. A small frown between his eyebrows proved that fact.

Lying down on his back, Rei sighed. Telling Kai that Mao had _kissed_ him? The exact thing he wanted to avoid as long as possible. Maybe until their relationship got steadier. Because although Kai had – unconsciously – told him he was in love with him, Rei still felt kind of unsure. After all they had only been going out since . . . this morning. And Rei had already _cheated_ on Kai. With Mao.

"She kissed me." Kai's eyes widened. Rei gasped. Then groaned. _Why did I tell him_?

"_Kissed_ you? On the _lips_?" Kai sounded appalled. Rei shuddered, then nodded. "Did you . . . enjoy it? Or . . . kiss her back?"

Sitting up with a jolt, Rei shook his head vehemently. "No! Why would I? I mean I've got . . . you. Ne? And she was all slobbery and crying and completely devastated. Mao can be very emotional sometimes. At first I thought she'd kill me. I never saw it coming. That she would kiss me, you know?" Taking a deep breath Rei continued. "After that kiss I just held her a bit and then I told her that I was being sure about being in love with you and she asked me what to do. I told her '_nothing_'. After all I couldn't possibly know she would take a 'nothing' for a 'run away without telling me a word'!" By the end of Rei's explanation his voice had a slightly hysterical edge to it. Gulping hard he stared at Kai. "Can you help me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kai moved towards the door and opened it. Rei panicked.

_Oh, gods! He's leaving me! He won't want to be with me anymore! He_---

"Kyouju, do you know where the girl is?"

---_is asking Kyouju for help_ . . .

After a short moment Kyouju's voice drafted in from the hallway. "Mao you mean?"

Even though Rei was behind Kai he had that oh-so clear image of their team captain raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, well . . . you know . . . she . . . er -"

"She's in mine and Takao's room," Maxie's voice interrupted Kyouju's helpless stammer. Obviously the impossible thing had happened: There was something Kyouju _didn't_ know.

Walking through their room, Rei was now standing behind Kai, eyeing Max over his shoulder. "She's in your room?"

Smiling at him the blonde nodded. "Actually she was halfway out the front door. But her things were still in the living room where you and Kai . . . were doing whatever you did – I don't want to know – and so I stopped her, led her into my room and persuaded her to stay." Then he got fidgety. Following Max' eyes, both Kai and Rei joined him in watching his shoes. They seemed to be of great interest, though Rei couldn't see exactly why.

"Stop shifting your feet, Blondie. You make me nervous," Kai voiced out after what seemed like an eternity. "What is there you haven't told us yet?"

Concern was evident in blue eyes as Maxie looked at Rei. "Well, you see, the point is that I could persuade Mao to stay until tonight, when her flight goes off, but . . . she doesn't . . . want to.. . . see you, Rei. Or Kai for that matter . . ." He finished his sentence with a somewhat helpless shrug. "Sorry."

"Oh." Rei sighed. Kai smirked. As if _he_ wanted to see that girl. Who had dared to kiss _his_ Rei . . .

Out of the sudden Kai took a step back, walking into Rei, who in turn stumbled backwards.

"We'll be in our room then," the bluenet said, closing the door. Then he turned to face Rei. "So she doesn't have to see us. Though I can't understand how anyone could _not_ want to see us. You're so gorgeous after all. And then there's always me, don't you think?"

Although he felt bad about Mao, Rei couldn't stop the laughter that broke free at hearing Kai's words. It was so hilarious seeing him standing in the middle of their room, posing and obviously trying to lighten Rei's mood. Successfully.

Rei smiled. "You can be so cute . . ."

Kai smiled back. Then he walked a step towards Rei, embracing him gently. "I think I'm in love with you. I even think . . . I might love you."

* * *

There it was.

'I think I might love you.'

. . . _I love you_ . . .

Rei's knees became a bit wobbly, so he tightened his hold on Kai. Pressing his face into the bluenet's neck he breathed in deeply, registering Kai's scent.

_Smells like water_ . . .

Snuggling closer, Rei came to the conclusion that Kai was a helpless case. Only yesterday he had made both of them all fidgety and desperate because he claimed to be unable to love, and then, after a few drinks and some more kissing and asking out he pulled all kinds of romantic stunts. Going for a walk, loads of snuggling and kissing, that thing with the 'rice corn', kissing, comforting him, snuggling, kissing -

"Er . . . Rei?" Kai's voice jolted him back out of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Smiling slightly, Rei brushed his lips against Kai's skin in a soft kiss, making the other boy shiver slightly. _O-ha, a sensitive spot_. Memorising its location, Rei raised his head to meet Kai's eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It was around seven when Mao finally left. Kyouju had informed Rei through the door – so as to not interrupt any possible ongoing actions – that she would take a flight at 2100, precisely, and that he would accompany her to the airport. She had indeed refused to see Rei again, leaving without a goodbye, which made the Chinese boy somewhat sad. No matter what people might think of her – she was one of his dearest friends and he loved her. Knowing she was in pain hurt him. But he would never have agreed to choosing her over Kai.

On the other hand . . . Rei doubted Mao would take all that long to get over him. He only had to think about the comment Mao had made about the neko-jin in that film being charming and resembling Lai. Maybe the problem had just been that people had thought Mao and Rei would be destined to be together, marry and have children and such, and Mao had lost herself in that illusion. No one in their village would have guessed that Rei ended up with another boy – not even Rei himself. Or at least not until the day he met Kai.

Of course he hadn't known he'd fall for him back then. All he knew was that Kai was someone special. Things had changed now. Rei still thought of Kai as special, but now he was _his_.

After Mao's departure, Hiromi had decided they would have to have a fabulous dinner. So at six o' clock she went into the kitchen to cook. Something really tasty. They had to celebrate after all - that Kai and Rei were a couple and that they were all by themselves again. The extent of Hiromi's dinner showed her happiness at Mao being gone – probably for a long time, too.

When they had finished eating, all of them had decided to go to the living room and watch some television. The 'calm before the storm' as Takao had put it. After all Kai – who was feeling overly enthusiastic about being in love – had promised them a good (read: hellish, torturous) training.

To have his revenge and make Kai suffer a bit, Takao had decided to share the couch with Rei.

'_I also think it's necessary to protect Maxie's virgin eyes. Can't have you guys groping each other in front of him_ . . .'

That statement had earned him two slaps. One from Maxie, stating his eyes weren't virginal at all, and one from Hiromi for 'spoiling her fun'. In the end Kai decided on the armchair opposite to the couch. To have a better sight of him – and, after all, he could have Rei the whole night. Hiromi had giggled then, Max and Rei had blushed and Takao's eyes had transformed into tennis balls.

It was 7.48p.m. when the telephone rang. Being more energetic than usual – having been allowed to have Kyouju's helping, who was at the airport with Mao – Takao snatched the receiver first. Taking the opportunity, Kai took the abandoned seat, slinging an arm around Rei's shoulder.

Rei smiled and Takao glared before he finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Oh!"

Takao nodded again. "Yeah. I'm taking notes."

Huffing angrily he tapped his foot against the carpet. "I copied your message down. Word for word."

The others were watching him amusedly, leaning back into their respective couches and armchairs. Watching Takao at the phone always proved to be fun. Either he got twisted into the cord or he got angry at the person on the other end of the line – because they were either making fun of him or insulting him.

"Yeah. I'll read it out the moment I hang up. See you later. Bye." Turning back towards the others Takao held up a white paper with some hasty notes scribbled upon it.

"Just to prove I can follow instructions: Rei, Kyouju just called asking me to give you following message.

'Rei, Mao just called Lai.

-_Pause_-

She exaggerated.

-_Pause_-

I think he might call you every moment.'

So. That's it."

The moment Takao finished the telephone rang for a second time. Rei gulped. Then he stood up, taking the call.

_What the hell did she tell Lai? What does Kyouju mean 'exaggerated'? _

"Lai?"

"_Rei?"_

"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"

There was a pause. Then Laughter. "_You've got some nerves, Rei! What did you do to Mao-chan?"_

Rei visibly paled. "I . . . what _did_ I do?"

"_The poor girl just called, sobbing and all, telling me you did the most horrible thing on earth! What did you do, man?"_

So Kyouju was right. Mao _had_ been exaggerating . . .

"I . . . told her I couldn't go out with her. That I was going out with somebody else and that I was sorry. Then she refused seeing me and talking to me." Rei was by now twisting the cord between his thumb and forefinger, nervously chewing his bottom lip.

On the other end of the line Lai sighed. _"Finally . . . I thought you'd always let her dream of a happily-ever-after-romance . . ."_

Rei's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't---"

"_No, you didn't do it on purpose. But you know Mao. She won't believe it until you tell her. By the way, she mentioned something about a 'horribly disgusting jerk who has fucked up her life beyond all repair'. Who was she talking about? Your girlfriend?"_

"No." A tender blush caressing his cheekbones, Rei smiled at Kai, who was scowling at Takao. The navy-haired boy was sitting next to him with a wide grin planted upon his face – so indeed further tenderness had to wait until bedtime.

Lai's voice was bringing Rei back to earth. _"Who else could she have meant?"_

"Kai."

"_Hiwatari? Your captain?"_

"Yup." Rei was by now grinning.

"_WHY?"_

_No need in denying it_ . . . "Because he's the one I'm going out with. Know what? I need to go now."

"_No need to hurry. I'm paying the call. Since when were you gay?"_

Rei wanted to end that call. Tonight was not the time to discuss his sexuality. Especially not with all of the others sitting around, straining their ears to catch every whispered breath.

"It's only Kai. Can we delay that talk?" Behind him he could hear Takao cackle and Kai snort.

"_Only_ Kai . . ." a deep voice drifted towards him.

"Oh, Kai! I didn't mean it like that!"

'_Lover's quarrel?'_

"Just shut up!"

"Me?" _Stupid Kai!_

"No – Lai!" Getting more and more desperate by the moment, it was Rei's turn to get twisted in the cord. "Listen Lai, I'm going to hang up. I'll call you tomorrow -" – a grunt from Kai's direction – "- _after_ training, ok? Yeah? Say hello to Kiki and Gao from me. Bye!"

Slamming down the receiver without waiting for a reply, Rei sighed loudly. Turning back to the couch he remembered his place had been taken and decided against rejoining the others.

"Kai, I'm going to bed. You wanna come?"

Kai rose immediately, sending Takao a superior smirk. "Rei and me will do loads of nasty things now, _pig_. I hope you're going to enjoy yourself, too."

"At least while I'm watching you run after Rei like some stray dog after a cat . . . Goodnight, _Pfiffi_."

Looking back over his shoulder Rei could see Hiromi and Max gaping at Takao's somewhat witty comment and Kai giving him the finger. Then he left for his and Kai's room.

Grinning at Kai, who had just closed the door behind him, Rei removed his jumper. He still wore a T-shirt under it – so he didn't have to feel too seductive or horny . . . even though he had to admit he wouldn't mind some more snogging. Not at all, noticing Kai's reaction to that garment's removal.

"Kai . . . You really meant it when you said you might love me, didn't you?"

Closing the distance between them, Kai's somewhat lustful gaze turned into a soft smile. "I did. And in a few weeks . . . or even _days_ . . . I might just as well say: I love you."

Smiling back at Kai, sparkling golden crystals met gleaming pools of dark red. And then Rei leaned forward, letting his lips ghost over Kai's earlobe . . .

_I_ . . .

. . . to his cheek . . .

_love_ . . .

. . . and finally upon his lips.

_you_.

---------- ---------- ----------

---------- ----------

_You know, people always told me _spring_ was the season of love. Of course, with all the flowers and sunshine and chirping birds. It affects me, too. And every spring my love for you renews. Deepens._

_But after spring comes summer. The time for hot flirts . . . You could always find another partner. Not that I'm even _thinking_ about looking for someone else. Because I've got _you

_Anyway, for me _autumn_ is the real season of love._

_I discovered my love for you in autumn, that's why. And I wouldn't ever have let go of you again. I wanted to be warm in winter. Held by someone._

_Cuddling on cold winter mornings – one of my favourite pastimes._

_Have I ever told you Takao and Maxie _paid _me for it once? To keep you from standing up and torturing us with training._

_For just one sleep-in they gave me 5000 ¥._

_I know you're scowling now, honey. Don't do it. You'll get wrinkles all over. . ._

_The year we became a couple I watched autumn leaves fall. I thought I was just like one of them. _

_Falling._

_And then you came and caught my fall._

_Do you still have the leaf I gave you that autumn? Watch out for it. It's me._

_Now I don't want to keep you from planning training strategies any longer._

_My precious Kai, I want you to know that I love you more than anything else on this world. And that your care and love mean everything to me._

_Happy anniversary!_

_Kisses, Rei. _

– **end. –**

**A/N: **'Pfiffi' is a dog's name. For me 'Pfiffis' are the ones that really get onto your nerves with their sniffling and slobbering. They're just . . . obtrusive. Sorry, should anyone have a dog named 'Pfiffi'.

If you have time to review - please do so. It would make me very happy!! Really. ()


End file.
